Lo efímera que es la vida
by Murakami95
Summary: -Gracias, por permitirme saber lo que es tener una familia otra vez. Ante aquella declaración, Sakura dejo a un lado lo que sostenía en sus manos y abrazo con calidez a su amado el cual regreso el cariño en el acto. -Parece que aquella declaración te trajo recuerdos nostálgicos. -Solo no digas que con tu vida, si yo te perdiera no sé si podría seguir viviendo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, vengo con un nuevo fanfic y se podría decir que es continuación de "Cuidando la casa". Este trabajo es sin fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen, espero les guste y dejen comentarios.

Capitulo 1

Hanami

Abrió sus ojos con pereza al escuchar la suave voz llamando su nombre mientras acariciaba sus negros cabellos.

-Despierta Itachi-kun, el desayuno está listo.

Alerto Sakura tomando en brazos a su pequeño hijo quien hacia intentos por sujetarse de sus sabanas para continuar con su placentero sueño.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Sasuke se había marchado luego de sus vacaciones obligatorias dejando a un Itachi con algunos hábitos inusuales para su madre quien se topó de lleno con la sorpresa de que el más pequeño de sus hijos podía dormir lo suficiente como para llegar a la tarde sin despertarse si alguien no iba por él y lo tomaba en brazos.

-Supongo que tu padre te consintió más de la cuenta.

Río la mujer tratando de parecer indignada. En ese momento el resto de los integrantes de la familia Uchiha trataban de prepararse para un día en compañía del resto de los viejos amigos de la academia de los progenitores, pues era la temporada de Sakuras e Ino había propuesto ir a observar las flores en familia.

-¿Cuándo vienen papá?

Sakura mostro una cara de comprensión pues ella más que nadie sabía lo que significaba cuando Sasuke tenía que irse alguna misión.

-No lo sé pequeño, pero estoy segura que lo veremos muy pronto. Recuerda que dijo que vendría más seguido.

Itachi no pareció estar muy convencido con aquella respuesta, sin embargo, no dijo más comenzando a encaminarse hacia la cocina para ingerir sus alimentos.

-Hace mucho que no veía a mamá tan emocionada.

Comento Sarada terminando de empacar lo necesario para el picnic en una gran bolsa.

-¿Emocionada?

Cuestiono el menor metiendo un pan en su boca.

-Significa que está feliz y quiere ver pronto a las personas con quienes nos reuniremos.

Explico contenta cerrando el bolso y encaminándose a la recamara al escuchar a su madre preguntar por algunos objetos que no encontraba.

-Te ves realmente feliz mamá.

Comento la joven de cabellos negros mientras ayudaba a Sakura a extender el mantel azul en el césped.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no nos reunimos de esta manera.

-Fue para mi boda.

Interrumpió Temari llegando en compañía de la vieja y nueva generación del equipo Ino-Shika-Cho.

-¡Oh! qué bueno que llegan, no sabía dónde dejar poner el resto de las cosas.

Dijo alegre la pelirosa señalando los alimentos que ella había llevado.

-Gaara y Kankuro vendrán después su reunión con el Hokage, pero me dijeron que podíamos adelantarnos.

-Naruto-kun me dijo lo mismo.

Afirmo Hinata llegando en compañía de sus hijos y viejos compañeros de equipo.

-Más le vale a ese viejo que si se presente.

Expreso con reproche Boruto acercándose a sus amigos quienes comenzaban a formar su propio circulo luego de que Mitsuki llegara colocando manteles para los más jóvenes. Poco a poco el resto de las personas fue llegando, Kurenai junto a Mirai, Konohaaru y su viejo equipo, Kakashi empujando la silla de Guy mientras conversaban sobre lo gloriosa da la juventud con Lee y Metal siendo regañados por Tenten.

-¡Kakashi-Ojiisan!

Expreso corriendo a su encuentro Itachi siendo cargado en el acto por el antiguo Hokage.

-Parece ser bastante apegado a ti Kakashi.

Comento Guy riendo al ver la facilidad con la que el arisco niño se dejaba consentir por su amigo.

-Bueno, parece que le agrada jugar con mi mascara así que siempre le pide a Sakura visitarme.

Respondió sujetando las manos del pequeño para que no bajara su máscara mientras le hacía señas a Lee de que se adelantaran.

-Hoy veremos las flores.

Dijo Itachi señalándolas.

-Así es. Son las flores con el mismo nombre que tu madre.

-Si lo sé, Otoosan estaba feliz porque vendría la temporada de Sakuras.

Declaro el pequeño recordando la charla con su padre quien constantemente miraba el pequeño árbol de su casa.

-¡Oh! Así que a Sasuke le gustan las Sakuras.

-Sí, me dijo que le gusta verlas aunque yo le dije que no duran mucho.

Hablo el niño tras recordar las palabras de su madre sobre la duración de aquellas flores.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Aproximadamente una semana después de su apogeo, los petalos caen con el viento en una suave brisa.

-Hanafubuki

Interrumpió una voz alegre elevando una gran charola de panecillos.

-Cuando veníamos hacia acá un grupo de señoras nos intercepto y nos obsequió todos estos bocadillos.

Festejo el rubio mostrándole su adquisición a su esposa mientras Gaara y Kankuro tomaban asiento cerca de su hermana.

-¿Hanafubuki?

Pregunto el pequeño sujetándose de la ropa del hombre en señal de desconfianza hacia el recién llegado.

-Es la palabra que usamos para describir la preciosa pero nostálgica y triste lluvia de pétalos.

Me sorprende que sepas esas cosas.

Bromeo Kakashi en saludo hacia su antiguo alumno.

-Bueno, Ero-sennin me hizo leer muchos de sus poemas así que en ocasiones cuando no entendía alguno me daba la explicación más corta. Recuerdo muy bien el de Hanafubuki porque habla del camino del guerrero.

-¡Otoosan!

Grito Himawari corriendo a su encuentro siendo elevada en brazos de inmediato por Naruto quien la sujeto con un brazo y le entrego la bandeja a Hinata para disgusto del menor de los Uchiha quien quería seguir escuchando acerca de aquella charla.

-Bien, parece que finalmente todos llegaron así que ahora es momento de iniciar con la comida.

Anuncio Ino repartiendo en platos cada uno de los bocadillos llevados por los invitados, cada uno entro en ambiente festivo de inmediato y aun con el cuidado de todos por impedir que Lee tomara algo de alcohol fue inevitable verlo buscar pelea al confundir vasos.

-Lee, será mejor que te duermas un rato.

Trataba de controlarlo Tenten.

-Tu papá es bastante animado.

Rio Mitzuki alejado de los adultos en compañía de los más jóvenes a lo que Metal solo encogió los hombros. Tal parecía que se habían creado dos fiestas dentro de una pues los hijos de los antiguos novatos conversaban amenamente cerca de sus padres con bocadillos especiales para ellos.

-Oye Sarada, tú hermano realmente no se acerca a nadie que no conoce.

Señalo Chouchou viendo como todos los adultos habían comenzado una especie de competencia para ver quien hacía que Itachi se dejara cargar.

-Bueno, él es bastante arisco cuando se trata de personas con las que no habla mucho. Incluso con papá a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo no se acercó en una semana.

-Es verdad, Sasuke-san parecía deprimido cuando Itachi prefirió irse conmigo que con él.

Interrumpió Boruto jugando con Inojin y Shikadai un juego en su consola.

-No me deprimí.

Una imponente voz alerto a todos los presentes, especialmente a la familia Uchiha quienes no perdieron el tiempo en ir al encuentro de su patriarca.

-¡Anata!

Elevo su voz Sakura sorprendida por la sorpresiva llegada de su esposo.

-¡Vaya! Por un momento creí que no llegarías.

Bromeo Naruto elevando la mano para saludar a su mejor amigo quien era jalado del brazo por Sarada e Itachi hacia donde se encontraba su madre sentada, justo al lado de Kakashi y el actual Hokage.

-Tú fuiste quien me mandó un mensaje diciendo que era de vital importancia que llegara hoy sin darme mayores explicaciones.

Contesto tomando asiento junto a su esposa.

-Bueno, no puedo permitir que sigas saltándote fechas importantes.

Aclaro Naruto guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

-Con Sasuke-kun aquí ya es un hecho, oficialmente estamos todos reunidos hoy y finalmente el brindis se hará.

Comenzó a hablar Ino sirviendo sake en los vasos de las personas cercanas a ella.

-¡Sakura, feliz cumpleaños!

Gritaron con emoción todos al unísono elevando sus copas sorprendiendo a la pelirosa quien solo se sonrojo mientras lagrimeras amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

-Lo había olvidado por completo.

Confeso la mujer abrazando a su hijo menor mientras sonría de oreja a oreja.

-Será mejor que dejes de olvidar tu cumpleaños Sakura-chan, eres muy valiosa para la alea después de todo.

Bromeo Naruto cruzando su brazo por el hombro, mientras Gaara agradecía por su ayuda con la epidemia de la arena.

-Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces?

Pregunto Sasuke señalando la manera tan confiada de abrazar a su esposa, recibiendo una carcajada por parte de su amigo quien no tardo en comenzar a molestarlo y provocando una burla general ante lo posesivo del Uchiha la cual se incrementó de sobremanera al percatarse la molestia de Itachi por el acercamiento a su madre.

-Al parecer con Itachi-kun no debes preocuparte de que alguien trate de robarte a Sakura-chan, él se encargara de defenderla.

Reía a carcajadas Naruto mientras se sobaba su una de sus manos mordida por el pequeño al no querer separarse de su amiga.

-Es bueno saber que sucios indeseables no rondaran por donde quieran.

Contesto con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

-Pero Itachi-kun no se molesta cuando se trata de Kakashi-sensei.

Alerto el rubio con maliciosa voz.

-¡Oh! Eso es verdad, él es muy apegado al sensei.

Corroboro Sakura para molestia de su esposo quien inmediatamente miro al enmascarado en busca de una explicasion.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Es como su yo fuera su padre.

Dijo finalmente elevando los hombros con burla tomando al menor en brazos y pegándose a la ojiverde sin recibir mayor reproche.

-Parece que tu mayor rival es tu sensei.

Molesto Sai mostrándole un dibujo recién hecho de Sakura, Kakashi e Itachi juntos.

-Bueno, al final Kakashi-sensei es quien pasa más tiempo con Itachi que tú, incluso lo ha cuidado en algunas ocasiones.

Continúo Shikamaru.

-Es verdad, si no mal recuerdo con Kakashi-sensei fue con el único que se dio cuando nos encontramos en la oficina del Hokage.

Alerto Kiba.

-Incluso para la comida le pregunto a él antes que a Sasuke.

Dijo Chiuji comiendo una bola de arroz. Poco a poco los comentarios fueron incrementando al punto de contar anécdotas referentes a los momentos del pequeño Uchiha con el antiguo líder del equipo siete lo cual fue crispando la paciencia de Sasuke más de la cuenta hasta el punto en que prácticamente le arrebato a su hijo de las manos a su antiguo maestro.

-Vamos, vamos. No te pongas celoso, nadie te quitara tu puesto de padre, lo único que decimos es que Itachi-kun es tan apegado a mi como si de un nieto se tratase.

Intento calmar Kakashi al ver a su antiguo estudiante con intenciones de prohibirle ver a su pequeño hijo.

-Mi hijo no necesita aun abuelo tan pervertido como tú.

Expreso señalando el libro a un lado del hombre con cara tapada.

-¿De que estas hablando? Este libro es como una biblia. ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas como te ayudo cuando a Sarada-chan le resultabas molesto y no sabías como convivir con ella?

Declaro casi ofendido el antiguo Hokage para molestia mayor del pelinegro quien le reprocho en el acto mientras pedía a Sakura que dejara de permitir a su hijo juntarse con el antiguo sensei pues le enseñaría malas mañas, lo cual provocó risas en la mayoría de los presentes.

-¿Qué es el Hanafubuki y el camino del guerrero?

Dijo cambiando completamente el tema el pequeño Uchiha recordando la conversación previa con Naruto y Kakashi para sorpresa de los adultos quienes no se esperaron aquella mención.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

Pregunto con extrañeza Sakura mirando a su pequeño.

-Naruto-ojichan me lo dijo.

Aclaro el niño de cabellos negros.

-Parece ser que solo incremente sus dudas.

Rio nervioso rascándose con su dedo índice la mejilla.

-¿El camino del guerrero?

Pregunto una voz a la espalda del séptimo quien para su sorpresa se encontró con la nueva generación de gennin mirándolo con extrañeza tras escuchar por segunda vez la mención gracias a Boruto.

-Umh…Bueno…

-El guerrero entrega su vida que exige lealtad y honor hasta la muerte, no es solo las reglas de un guerrero sino una forma de vida en la que el hombre se preparaba para luchar sin perder su humanidad, se adaptaba psicológicamente a la sociedad civil en tiempos de paz.

Comento Sakura viendo a su amigo intentando ordenar sus ideas.

-Reconoce la vida en cada persona, en cada batalla, en cada mirada… el ver la vida en cada respiro, en cada momento, en cada vida que tomamos…así como los botones que fugaces caen te dicen que aquellos que son perfectos son muy raros, y te demuestran que aun si pasaras la vida buscando por uno no habrías vivido en vano, ese el camino del guerrero…

Cito con nostálgica mirada Naruto recordando aquel poema que su maestro escribió y que sin nadie se enterase memorizo para sí.

-El camino del guerrero habla del ideal de como uno debe vivir. Las Sakuras representan la transición de la vida, lo efímera que es, pero también lo bella de ella. Los botones que caen nos recuerdan que estamos muriendo, así pues un guerrero debe vivir con pasión o vivir con belleza, es decir, vivir con sinceridad y pasión aunque la vida sea corta.

Aclaro Kakashi viendo como Naruto intentaba organizar sus ideas, creando en los oyentes un calido silencio. El viento soplo haciendo que las Sakuras cayesen de los árboles en una delicada danza que todos admiraron.

-Tal parece que Itachi-kun aun con todo lo que jugo aún tiene energía para continuar.

Río Sakura mirando como sus hijos entrenaban con su padre en el patio de su hogar mientras depositaba tazas de té para ellos.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no entrenaba con papá así que esta emocionado.

Comento Sarada lanzando una patada hacia su padre.

-Parece que él no es el único emocionado.

Rio Sakura contemplando a su familia jugar.

-Sarada, enfoca más tu sharingan.

Dijo Sasuke enfocándose en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Grito Sakura percatándose de un posible golpe hacia Itachi con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡Rayos!

Expreso el pelinegro al ver como su golpe originalmente dirigido hacia su hija mayor iba directo hacia su hijo quien había corrido frente a él.

-¡Cuidado!

Grito Sarada golpeando con su puño a su padre para desviar su golpe de Itachi y lanzándolo más lejos de lo que esperaba.

-Lo siento, es solo que me espante.

Expreso la joven al ver a su padre en el suelo incorporándose lentamente.

-Está bien, fue bueno que protegieras a Itachi.

Dijo Sasuke al ver la cara de culpa de su hija.

-¡Bien! Creo que es hora del baño.

Declaro Sakura intentando quitar la tensión.

-No, aun no. Un poco más, neechan enséñame ese golpe que diste justo ahora.

Pidió el más pequeño acercándose a su hermana quien sonrió y colocando sus dedos sobre la frente de este expreso un cálido –Perdona, Itachi. La próxima vez- para sujetarlo en brazos e ir a tomar el baño. Al ver esto el pecho de Sasuke se contrajo viniendo a su memoria recuerdos de su niñez en compañía de su hermano –"Perdona, Sasuke. La próxima vez"- pudo escuchar con claridad la cálida voz de Itachi.

-Sarada.

Llamo su padre haciendo que sus dos hijos volteasen.

-Protegiste bien a Itachi.

Ante este comentario Sarada sonrió orgullosa.

-Claro que sí, es mi deber después de todo como su hermana mayor.

-¿De verdad?

Pregunto Itachi sorprendido.

-Así es, yo siempre te protegeré. Si es algo que pueda dañarte yo siempre luchare con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que te hagan daño. Siempre estaré ahí para ti, tú solo tienes que confiar en neechan.

Declaro la joven de lentes elevando su pulgar.

-¡Eh! Que gran declaración ¿Qué hay si nosotros fuéramos tus enemigos? ¿Realmente podrías enfrentarnos?

Pregunto en media broma Sakura recogiendo la charola de té.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Incluso si ustedes fueran mis enemigos la respuesta es obvia.

Rio Sarada encaminándose hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Ya la oíste. Tal parece que la voluntad de tu hermano es tan fuerte que continua en esta generación.

Expreso Sakura al encontrarse con su esposo en el pórtico del patio por donde los menores acababan de marcharse.

-Supongo que ya es hora que les cuente sobre él.

Dijo Sasuke escuchando las risas de sus hijos desde el baño.

-Sarada sabe un poco acerca de Itachi-san, pero siempre espere a que fueras tú quien se decidiera a contar la historia.

Confeso su esposa con una sonrisa cálida.

-Sakura

Llamo el hombre contemplando a su mujer haciendo que lo mirase mientras reía al oír los comentarios de sus hijos al jugar con el agua.

-Gracias, por permitirme saber lo que es tener una familia otra vez.

Ante aquella declaración, Sakura dejo a un lado lo que sostenía en sus manos y abrazo con calidez a su amado el cual regreso el cariño en el acto.

-Parece que aquella declaración te trajo recuerdos nostálgicos.

-Nostálgicos sí, pero ahora mirando hacia atrás me doy cuenta que son en verdad buenos recuerdos. Ahora puedo decir que fui verdaderamente amado y puedo decirle a ellos que finalmente encontré a alguien que me ama tanto como lo hicieron.

Sonrío depositando un dulce beso en los labios rosados.

-Yo siempre te amare Sasuke-kun. Sin importar que, mi corazón siempre estará contigo.

-Siento tener que dejarlos de nuevo, de esta manera por no sé cuánto esta vez.

Se disculpó el pelinegro sabiendo que partiría esa misma noche.

-Está bien, Sasuke-kun. Yo protegeré a nuestros niños con mi vida, ellos son nuestro tesoro, porque ellos nos conectaran siempre.

Dijo acariciando la mejilla del hombre.

-Solo no digas que con tu vida, si yo te perdiera no sé si podría seguir viviendo.

-Claro que podrías, y las razones están riendo alegres mientras toman un baño.

Sentencio la Sakura volviendo a abrazar a Sasuke.


	2. Las Sakuras que se lleva el viento

Capítulo 2

Las Sakuras que se lleva el viento.

Ya había pasado un poco más de un mes desde que Sasuke había vuelto a dejar la aldea e Itachi cada vez parecía más ansioso por su regreso preguntándole constantemente a Sakura cuando lo volverían a ver.

-Papá tiene una misión muy importante que atener, por eso es que no puede volver a casa muy seguido, pero estoy segura que cuando menos lo piense él volverá.

Sonreía comprensiva la mujer entregándole algunas manzanas picadas en un plato.

-Pero tarda mucho.

Se quejó el menor dejando caer sus brazos sobre la mesa de centro.

-Vamos, termina tu bocadillo que en cuanto envuelva esto podremos ir con Sarada, Boruto y Mitzuki.

Ante lo dicho los ojos del pequeño Uchiha brillaron de alegría mientras introducía un gajo de manzana a su boca. Konohamaru había sido enviado a una misión en el país de las olas por lo que el nuevo equipo siete comenzaba un nuevo entrenamiento bajo la tutela kunoichi más fuerte por petición de Naruto quien necesitaba de alguien capaz de controlar a su hijo para que no se metiese en algún lio durante el tiempo en que no se le asignaban misiones.

-Ese Naruto me la debe en grande.

Comento para sí la mujer recordando la petición de su amigo.

_-Por favor Sakura-chan, debo ir a ver al señor feudal y Boruto no deja de molestar con su nuevo entrenamiento. _

_Rogaba Naruto palmeando sus manos frente a su cara mientras sostenía los palillos de Ichiraku ramen. _

_-Dame un respiro, he tenido mucho trabajo en la clínica por tus pedidos de ¨urgencia¨ ¿y ahora me pides ser niñera de tu hijo?_

_Dijo en un bufido mientras ayudaba a Itachi a comer su comida. Hacia bastante que su amigo no la invitaba a cenar solos los dos y conociéndolo no le sorprendió demasiado aquella petición. _

_-Vamos, Sarada también está en el equipo siete. Será una forma de pasar más tiempo con ella, ¿no lo crees Itachi-kun?_

_Le pregunto al menor dándole un pedazo ¨naruto¨ en la boca. _

_No intentes sobornar a mi hijo con comida, tu solito te metiste en este lío. Además, hacerlo implicaría posponer mucho de mi papeleo y eso se acumula fácil. _

_-¡Aquí estas viejo! Se supone que nos darías una nueva misión y hoy me entero que Konohamaru-niichan fue enviado lejos. _

_Se quejaba Boruto entrando molesto al local de Ramen donde su padre comía en compañía del resto de su equipo. _

_-Eso fue inevitable, él era el único familiarizado con esa misión. Además, en preparación les conseguí una gran maestra. _

_Se excusaba el hombre señalando a Sakura quien terminaba de limpiar la boca de su pequeño hijo. _

_-¿Sakura-obasan? Sin ofender, pero no creo que haya mucho que aprender de ella. _

_Dijo despectivo el rubio bufando, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la mujer. _

_-¡Ey! Boruto, que crees que estás diciendo de mamá. _

_Se quejó Sarada defendiendo a su madre. _

_-Solo digo que si alguien de su familia fuese a entrenarnos es más que obvio que quien debería hacerlo es Sasuke-san. _

_Naruto no podía más que ocultarse tras de la mesa intentando no ver el rostro furico de su excompañera quien le entrego a Itachi en el acto y colocando su pierna sobre la banca del lugar reto al niño a salir afuera para arreglar su insolencia. _

_-Parece que esto será entretenido. _

_Comento Mitzuki al lado del Hokage y el resto del clan Uchiha quienes contemplaban el vacío callejón donde se miraban fijamente Sakura y Boruto. _

_-Aun puedes arrepentirte Sakura-obasan. _

_Se jacto el menor recibiendo el dedo índice en respuesta de la kunoichi._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_Pregunto el menor. _

_-Un dedo es todo lo que necesito para vencerte niño. _

_Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa. _

_-¡Ja!, eso ya lo veremos. _

_No pasaron ni dos segundos de iniciado el combate cuando la mujer ya lo había desprendido de su banda, terminándolo con un golpe en la frente lo suficientemente duro como para arrojarlo dos metros lejos de donde se encontraban. _

_-Esto me trae recuerdos. _

_Rio Naruto bajando a Itachi para que fuese con su madre y recordando su primer encuentro con Tsunade. _

_-Naruto. _

_Llamo Sakura haciendo que este la mirase en el acto. _

_-Acepto tu propuesta, ya va siendo hora que tu hijo entre en rienda, ya que por lo visto mi esposo y tú han sido muy blandos con él. _

_Alerto la pelirosa. _

_-Mañana a las 10:00 am pasando la zona de entrenamiento a las afueras de la aldea a 500 metros después de la arboleda, Sarada ya conoce el lugar. _

_Les impuso a los gennin quienes trataban de ayudar Boruto a levantarse. _

_-Pueden adelantarse y entrenar si quieren, pero les advierto que después de mañana no querrán levantarse. _

_Y Con esto dicho emprendió marcha hacia su hogar tomando la mano de su pequeño hijo. _

\- ¿Dónde entrenaremos hoy?

Pregunto Itachi entregándole el plato vacío a su madre quien lo tomo de inmediato.

-Como hoy nos enfocaremos en el taijutsu les dije que esperaran a las afueras de la aldea. Es algo alejado, por eso prepare el almuerzo.

Sakura había tomado la iniciativa de entrenar al equipo de su hija en el control de chacra en primera instancia, sin embargo, al comprender que su sobrino político no tenía intenciones de continuaron el entrenamiento básico decidió ser más practica al mostrarles de primera mano a lo que se refería con control de chakra.

-Bien, es hora de irnos.

Anuncio la mujer soltando su largo cabello, el cual había dejado crecer desde que su hijo nació teniéndolo como en su juventud. Tomo la bolsa con almuerzo que había preparado para los jóvenes y guiando a su pequeño hijo hacia la puerta.

-No puedo creer que la tía sea quien nos vaya a entrenar.

Dijo con molestia Boruto recordando su encuentro del día anterior.

-Bueno, oíste a tus padres y al sexto.

Comento Mitsuki con una sonrisa. Habían decidido llegar al amanecer al lugar de encuentro para entrenar antes de que Sakura arribara lo cual les había dejado bastante tiempo para conversar con algunas personas que se toparon en el camino hacia la oficina del Hokage.

-Bueno, ni siquiera yo sabía todas esas historias acerca de mi madre así que no es de sorprenderse.

Dijo Sarada lanzando un kunai hacia un árbol.

-Tal y como se esperaba, ustedes tienen un gran linaje.

Afirmo el peliblanco refiriéndose a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Si te refieres a linaje supongo que el de Boruto es más destacable al ser hijo de la princesa Hyuuga y el héroe Hokage de Konoha.

Se burló Sarada siendo contradecida por el rubio en el acto.

-Eso no fue lo que escuchamos de mis padres más temprano.

_Su punto de encuentro había sido decidido casi por inercia al ser el lugar usual de sus reuniones por la cercanía entre sus casas, percatándose apenas de la colindancia con la casa de los Yamanaka gracias al saludo de Ino mientras acomodaba algunas flores en la entrada de la tienda. _

_\- ¿Qué sucede con esas caras de pocos amigos?_

_Pregunto la mujer luego de comentar que su hijo se había ido a una misión con su equipo. _

_-Boruto no está muy contento por perder un enfrentamiento ayer contra mi madre así que ahora quiere ir con el Hokage a pedir una revancha para cambiar de instructor. _

_Explicaba la joven mientras terminaba de resumir toda la historia de cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto. _

_-Jajaja, así que hiciste molestar a Sakura. Vaya que tienes valor. _

_Reía Ino._

_-Sí que lo tiene, mira que enfrentarse a la que fue nombrada después de la guerra como la kunoichi más fuerte. Aún tengo la marca de la última vez que la hice molestar. _

_Bromeo Sai sacando algunos jarrones para ayudar a su esposa. _

_-¿La kunoichi más fuerte?_

_Pregunto con extrañeza Sarasa sin entender a lo que el antiguo compañero de su madre hablaba. _

_-¿Por qué no le preguntas al padre de Boruto al respecto? Él sabe de primera mano lo que es enfrentarse a Sakura. _

_Sugirió la mujer provocando la curiosidad de los jóvenes quienes después de una rápida despedida se dirigieron a toda prisa a la oficina del Hokage, topándose con Kakashi quien pasaba a visitar a Naruto luego de uno de sus viajes. _

_-Pero que inusual recibimiento tenemos aquí. _

_Saludo el sexto. _

_\- ¿No deberían estar yendo al punto de encuentro que les dijo Sakura-chan?_

_Pregunto Naruto. _

_-Nos topamos con Ino-san camino aquí y nos comentó algo de mamá que queríamos corroborar contigo. _

_Hablo Sarada ignorando la pregunta de hombre tras el escritorio. _

_-Tú dirás. _

_Expreso con una sonrisa hacia la hija de sus amigos. _

_-Mamá rara vez habla de sí misma así que me preguntaba qué era eso de que es considerada la kunoichi más fuerte. Sé que la familia es respetada pero siempre creí que era porque papá es el último Uchiha. _

_-Bueno, Sakura siempre ha preferido alabar a Sasuke sobre ella especialmente con sus hijos. _

_Rio Kakashi al escuchar a la joven siendo secundado por su antiguo pupilo. _

_-Al parecer las nuevas generaciones no están muy enteradas de la historia de la aldea, ese es el problema con la época de paz, se pierden muchos de los eventos de nuestra era. _

_Continuo el sexto tomando una de las fotos sobre el escritorio de Naruto el cual mostraba a su antiguo equipo. _

_\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que saben acerca de la tercera guerra mundial ninja? Tengo entendido que la mayoría de los datos han sido nombrados confidenciales para protección no solo de la aldea sino también de los involucrados, pero sería bueno saber de dónde comenzar a explicar. _

_Hablo el hombre siendo él, uno de los principales participantes en la retención de información. _

_-La tercera guerra mundial ninja fue la primera guerra en donde en lugar de que las aldeas que constantemente peleaban entre si se unieran en contra de un enemigo en común, fue el sexto el héroe que salvo a la alianza shinobi cuando estaba en crisis y termino la guerra. _

_Explico Mitsuki recordando sus clases en la academia. _

_-Bueno, ese es el resumen del resumen supongo. _

_Bromeo Naruto apoyando su mejilla en su mano. _

_-Es verdad que la alianza shinobi se formó para enfrentarnos a un enemigo en común, pero yo no termine con todos los enemigos solo. Muchos participamos para finalizar la guerra, y de no haber sido por tus padres y Kakashi-sensei yo no hubiera sobrevivido. _

_Explicaba con calma el rubio. _

_-Sin Sasuke jamás hubiese podido derrotar al último enemigo y de no ser por tu madre yo hubiese muerto desde mucho antes de la guerra. Incluso durante la batalla ella tuvo que resucitarme. Es verdad que siempre digo que el único shinobi quien puede pelear como mi igual es Sasuke, pero sin Sakura-chan ninguno de nosotros seguiría vivo, ¿o me equivoco sensei?_

_-Bueno, no puedo contradecirte en eso, después de todo ustedes tres cumplieron el dicho del alumno supera al maestro. _

_Hablo Kakashi para sorpresa de los niños. _

_-Sakura-chan entreno bajo la tutela de la quinta Hokage, la única mujer Hokage hasta la fecha y quien reconoció haber sido superada por ella. Tú madre Sarada, derroto a más enemigos que la mayoría de los soldados con su descomunal fuerza de mil hombres, así como ser reconocida por el primer Hokage por ella. Desarrollo en tres años el jutsu que a la vieja Tsunade le tomo años perfeccionar y no solo eso, sin su ayuda las perdidas en la guerra hubiesen sido perjudiciales, ella es tan fuerte que fue la única del cuerpo médico capaz de colocarse al frente de la batalla, además de esto fue la única kunoichi en pelear con notros en la batalla final. Su fuerza es respetada en todas las aldeas y es considerada el mejor ninja médico, recibiendo constantes peticiones de altos mandos para ser atendidos por ella. Es verdad que tu padre es impresionante Sarada y que su clan es considerado el poseedor del kekkei genkai más poderoso, pero Sakura-chan no necesita ser parte del clan Uchiha para ser considerada impresionante._

_Alabo a su antigua compañera Naruto. _

_-Bueno, eso sin contar la fila de pretendientes que siempre ha tenido por su hermoso aspecto. ¿No crees Naruto?_

_Bromeo Kakashi con voz picara haciendo referencia a su juventud en el equipo cuando perseguía a la pelirosa. _

_-Bueno, Sakura-chan siempre ha sido muy hermosa. Aunque solo ha tenido ojos para Sasuke. _

_Menciono el rubio con mejillas sonrojadas aclarando su voz. _

_\- ¿De verdad papá y mamá son tan impresionantes?_

_Pregunto con asombro Sarada con rostro aun dudoso. _

_-Bueno, supongo que has comprobado de primera mano un poco de su fuerza, aunque dudo que en algún momento la veas pelear en serio. Sakura es el tipo de enemigo que no quieres enfrentar en batalla, su inteligencia rivaliza con los altos mandos de Konoha y en términos de fuerza a base de control de chakra dudo que haya alguien que realmente pueda superarla. _

_-Ósea que Sakura-obasan…_

_-Podría fácilmente derrotar a la mayoría de los shinobis de la aldea. _

_Interrumpió a su hijo Hinata ingresando a la oficina del Hokage con una caja de almuerzo._

_-Pero el clan Hyuuga es experto en el control y puntos de chakra, ¿dices que ella podría ganarle a alguien del clan?_

_Cuestiono Boruto. _

_-Creo que eso no sirve de mucho si es capaz de dejarte fuera de combate con un solo golpe, además, en una ocasión hace mucho tiempo Sakura-chan y yo entrenamos juntas porque ella quería perfeccionar cierta técnica. _

_\- ¿Qué técnica?_

_Pregunto con extrañeza Sarada. _

_-Fue hace mucho tiempo, ustedes no habían nacido aún. Pero les diré algo, fuera del clan Hyuuga ella es la única que yo conozco capaz de cancelar puntos de chakra. _

_-Pero ella no tiene el Byakugan. _

_Expreso Boruto._

_-Tu tampoco y aun así usas el puño suave. Ella fue capaz de memorizar la localización de cada punto de chakra en el cuerpo de su oponente solo a base de perseverancia y estudio arduo. _

_Rio la mujer entregándole la caja a su esposo. _

_-Estoy segura que aprenderán muchas cosas de Sakura, después de todo siempre he creído que ella es quien mejor puede instruir a un equipo. _

_Rio Kakashi para molestia de Naruto quien inmediatamente se defendió. _

-Al final no nos mencionaron nada más y nos dijeron que viniéramos a entrenar.

Dijo con fastidio Boruto dejándose caer de trasera en el césped para descansar.

-Bueno, el séptimo tenia trabajo y mamá seguramente llegara pronto.

Aclaro Sarada continuando con su entrenamiento con las shuriken.

-Es increíble que no supieras que tu madre era tan respetada en el mundo ninja.

-Mi madre no acostumbra a hablar tanto de sí misma y sus historias casi siempre giraban en torno a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

Aclaro la joven de lentes recordando su infancia.

-Aunque lo cierto es que siempre he sido consciente de su fuerza descomunal y sus entrenamientos espartanos.

Ante esto los jóvenes entendieron un poco más la dedicación de su compañera de equipo para los entrenamientos.

-Veo que están tomándose un descanso.

Anuncio la voz tranquila de la pelirosa quien llegaba en compañía de Itachi a paso lento recibiendo una queja por su tardanza por parte de los jóvenes.

-Boruto-niichan adivina que, ¡hoy poder entrenar con ustedes!

Exclamaba con emoción el menor corriendo a su encuentro siendo cargado en el acto por su madre quien arrojando su canasto con el almuerzo se elevó rápido por el cielo hasta quejar sujeta de uno de los grandes árboles que los rodeaban. Ninguno de los presentes tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la lluvia de kunais que se hacían presentes en un incesante ataque teniendo que arrojarse detrás de unas rocas de gran tamaño donde hasta hacia unos minutos Mitsuki descansaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunto con desesperación Boruto viendo como la lluvia de armas incesantes llegaba a ellos.

-Los han seguido, fui descuidada al dejarlos venir por su cuenta.

Alerto Sakura reuniéndose con ellos y entregándole a su pequeño hermano a Sarada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

-No salgan de aquí, yo me encargare del enemigo.

Advirtió la mujer saliendo de su escondite lista para enfrentar al enemigo percatándose de que en el momento en que ella se levantó el ataque ceso.

-Así que por fin sales Sakura-sama.

Anuncio una penetrante voz tras uno de los arboles cercanos.

\- ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?

Desafío la mujer.

-Simplemente estamos interesados en la descendencia Uchiha.

Ante lo dicho, Sakura se pudo en guardia.

-Tienes valor para revelar tu interés por mis hijos.

-Solo tenemos interés por uno de ellos, por desgracia su madre nunca lo deja solo.

Expreso con burla aquella voz.

-Aunque no nos molesta tener a ambos.

Advirtió saliendo de su escondite en compañía de varios hombres cubiertos hasta el cuello con una insignia de un clan irreconocible para ellos.

-Te advierto que si quieres pelea solo estas cavando tu propia tumba.

-No necesariamente.

Respondió con ojos burlones desenvainando la espada que traía sujeta en su espalda la cual roso sus rojizos cabellos.

\- ¡Mamá!

Aquel grito capto su atención en el acto. Mitsuki había sido capturado dejando a un Boruto al cuidado del menor de los Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué harás? Lo más rápido seria que nos entregaras al menor por medios pacificos.

-Boruto y Sarada, toma a Itachi-kun y regresa a la aldea yo me ocupare de salvar a Mitsuki.

Ordeno la mujer reconociendo el objetivo de sus enemigos.

-Por supuesto que no, jamás dejaremos a un compañero en peligro.

Contesto con molestia el rubio entregándole a Itachi a su hermana quien intento detener sus acciones sin éxito. Sakura sabía que no era momento para discutir con Boruto, su tiempo iba decreciendo cada vez más, solo era cuestión de unos momentos para que su enemigo decidiese retomar el ataque y su prioridad era poner a los niños a salvo.

\- ¡Sarada!

Grito justo en el momento en que guiaba con fuerza su puño hacia el suelo provocando un temblor tan grande que varios de los arboles cercanos cayeron siendo consiente que su hija entendería la señal de moverse en el acto, aquella hazaña fue lo suficientemente oportuna como para permitirle liberar al peliblanco y guiar a los niños tras de ella.

-Boruto, en este momento soy tu líder de equipo así que más te vale hacerme caso.

Dijo con voz autoritaria la mujer.

-Escuchenme bien, yo me quedare a enfrentarlos mientras ustedes escapan a la aldea. Su prioridad es llegar sanos y salvos a la entrada para solicitar apoyo.

-¿De que estas hablando? Nosotros podemos ocuparnos de esos tipos fácilmente.

Reto el rubio alejándose de ellos listo para la pelea.

-¡Boruto, no!

Grito Sakura corriendo tras él al contemplar la lluvia de kunai que comenzaba de nueva cuenta.

-Te dije que me escucharas pequeño impertinente.

Expreso tosiendo gotas de sangre sobre Boruto.

-Sakura-obasan.

Dijo apenas en un hilo de voz el niño al contemplarla llena de heridas y armas enterradas en su cuerpo impidiendo cualquier tipo de daño hacia él.

-Eres demasiado parecido a tu padre para tu propio bien imperativo ninja cabeza hueca.

\- ¡Mamá!

Grito Itachi al ver la figura mal herida de su madre sobre el rubio y soltándose del agarre de su hermana para ir a su encuentro.

-Itachi, ven aquí.

Elevo su voz Sarada siendo interceptada por uno de los ninjas enemigos al igual que Mitsuki.

-Boruto, protege a mis hijos.

Susurro la pelirosa limpiando con su dedo pulgar gotas de sangre de su barbilla y realizando el jutsu de invocación justo a tiempo para impedir que alguno de sus enemigos pusiese las manos sobre el menor.

-Es sorprendente que logres hacer alguna técnica después de recibir todos esos kunai, veo que tu reputación te precede.

Dijo el pelirrojo retrocediendo al contemplar dos babosas al lado de los pequeños Uchihas protegiéndolos.

-Las heridas no son nada a comparación con el veneno.

-Así que te diste cuenta, ahora comprendo porque desde el inicio fuiste cuidadosa en que ninguna herida les fuera causada a los niños. Te percataste de nuestra presencia desde antes de llamar a los niños, pero esperaste pacientemente a que atacáramos para evaluar la situación debido a que no sabías cuándos éramos. Supongo que de no ser por este pequeño impertinente nunca hubiésemos podido herirte con el veneno, debería agradecerte chaval.

Se burló un kunai hacia él siendo interceptado por Sakura.

\- ¿E-eso quiere decir que tú lo sabias desde el principio?

-Por eso te dije que te fueras, tener que protegerlos del veneno es la parte difícil.

Respondió arrojando una bomba de humo que tomo del bolsillo del rubio la cual fue la cubierta perfecta para ahuyentar a algunos de sus contendientes cercanos y reunirse con sus hijos mientras hacia posiciones de manos y se diría a las extensiones invocadas las cuales asintieron en el acto ante lo dicho, absorbiendo tanto a Sarada como a Itachi dentro de ellas y creando un fuerte escudo sobre ellas con capas de piel impenetrables.

-Mamá, que….

Fueron las últimas palabras de Sarada antes de ser absorbida por completo.

\- Mitsuki, encárgate de que lleguen a salvo.

Pidió golpeando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Boruto dejándolo inconsciente.

-Sé que cuidaras bien a Boruto, pero el aterrizaje de ellos será duro.

Explico entregándole al rubio para que escaparan.

-Ellos no me perdonaran si te dejo aquí.

-Eres un buen niño, por eso debes protegerlos y evitar a toda costa ser heridos por aquel veneno. Yo estaré bien, no moriré tan fácilmente como crees.

Dijo Sakura acariciando la cabeza del peliblanco, con tranquilidad tomo las dos pesadas babosas impenetrables arrojándolas por los aires con dirección a la aldea y gritándole al shinobi que partiera con Boruto lo más rápido posible.

-Regresaremos.

Fue lo último que escucho la mujer antes de perder de vista a los niños.

-Nunca imagine que los arrojarías de aquella forma, tarde en darme cuenta y ahora ya debieron haber aterrizado.

Expreso con molestia el hombre preparándose para el combate y llamando al resto de sus ayudantes para la batalla.

\- ¿Realmente creíste que podrías poner un dedo sobre mis hijos?, aun con todo este veneno en mi cuerpo tengo suficientes reservas.

Comento cayendo de rodillas con dificultad para respirar.

-Debo reconocer que me confié mucho, de no haber esperado para atacar esos niños no hubiesen escapado, pero parece que ya estás en tu limite.

-¿De que estas hablando? Aún nos queda mucho camino.

Expreso con una sonrisa Sakura levantándose poco a poco mientras era rodeada por sus enemigos.

\- ¿Qué esta ocurrido allá afuera?

Pregunto Naruto al sentir el fuerte temblor provocado por la caída de lo que parecían meteoritos y teniendo que sujetarse en más de una ocasión de diferentes objetos por el retumbar de la tierra.

-Hokage-sama, su hijo y Mirsuki han sido interceptados por los guardias cercanos siendo perseguidos por shinobis enemigos.

Informo un anbu entrando a la oficina provocando la rápida salida de Naruto hacia el encuentro de su hijo.

-Mitsuki, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Pregunto Naruto llegando lo más rápido posible contemplando a un Boruto inconsciente y un peliblanco apunto del desmayo.

-Boruto no tienen ningún rasguño del veneno por lo que está a salvo, pero en un descuido me hirieron a pesar de que Sakura-san me lo advirtió. No puedo creer que ella tuviera la energía para hacer lo que hizo si yo no puedo moverme solo por este pequeño rasguño.

Hablaba delirante Mitsuki.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién hizo esto?

Exigió Naruto sin respuesta posible.

-Hokage-sama, han caído en territorio de la aldea estas dos grandes rocas, aunque no estamos seguros de que sean. Son demasiado pesadas y parecen de un material tan duro como el diamante.

\- ¿Rocas?

Pregunto el rubio sin entender lo que sus hombres decían.

-Itachi-kun y Sarada…

Murmuro el ojo de serpiente.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Ahí adentro están Itachi-kun y Sarada, Sakura-san sigue peleando. Ayúdenla.

\- ¿Sakura-chan?

Pregunto sin entender lo que ocurría y exigiendo un informe de lo que ocurría.

-Un equipo de rescate ya fue enviado para apoyar a Uchiha Sakura al lugar indicado.

-Llevan de inmediato a los niños a las instalaciones médicas en la torre del Hokage. Shisune, encárgate del transporte de los niños.

Pidió a la recién llegada.

-El enemigo…

Interrumpió Mitsuki con apenas voz.

\- ¿Qué?

Se acercó Naruto para escucharlo con mayor claridad.

-El enemigo busca la descendencia de los Uchiha.

Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de caer inconsciente a causa de la fiebre que cada vez incrementaba más en su cuerpo.

\- ¿La descendencia de los Uchiha?

Hablo Shikamaru mirando a las dos fortalezas creadas para resguardar a Sarada y su hermano.

-Ni siquiera sabía que existía una técnica como esta para encapsular personas.

Continuo el Nara acercándose a las babosas. Con prisa Naruto se encamino al lugar donde la batalla se había llevado a cabo seguido de cerca por su consejero y varios anbu, topándose con una vista más que impactante que le hizo helar todo el cuerpo.

-Hokage-sama, lamentamos informarle que no hay rastro de Uchiha Sakura, ya se han enviado equipos de búsqueda, pero su paradero aún es incierto.

Informo arribando uno de los anbus enviados para apoyar. Hubo un silencio sepulcral ante lo mencionado, ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo el enemigo pudiese haberse ido sin dejar rastro? Especialmente tan cerca de la aldea.

-Shikamaru, envía el halcón de Sasuke.

Ordeno Naruto con voz tan seria como pocas veces se le había escuchado contemplando el enorme cráter de casi dos kilómetros creados recientemente.

\- ¿Qué escribo en el mensaje?

Cuestiono sabiendo la situación en la que se encontraban tras analizar lo que sucedería subsecuentemente.

\- "Las Sakuras que se lleva el viento".

Ante estas palabras el pelinegro guardo silencio, sabía lo que significaba aquel codido creado especialmente por petición del Uchiha cuando dejo la aldea por primera vez luego de formar su familia, la imposibilidad de rescate.

-Shikamaru, haz los preparativos pertinentes.

-Si.

El viento soplo con suavidad momentánea, aquel viento pronto desaparecería al igual que las Sakuras y lo que vendría después de él seguramente sería una guerra.


	3. una flor de cerezo no se marchita

Capítulo 3

Una flor de cerezo no se marchita.

Escucho el gañido de su halcón bajando desde lo alto, era extraño que llegara mensaje de la aldea pues la última vez le había solicitado a Naruto evitar enviar información hasta nuevo aviso. Asumió lo peor, aquel mensaje solo podía indicar algo, malas noticias.

-Naruto es el más inoportuno.

Estiro su brazo para permitirle a su halcón aterrizar leyendo el mensaje en el acto, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad con una mezcla de miedo, por un instante sus sentidos fueron suprimidos teniendo que releer aquel papel para cerciorarse de que no fuera producto de su imaginación.

-Debe ser una mala broma.

Dijo aun sin tener clara la situación. Rápidamente abrió su ojo creando un nuevo portal con destino a la aldea con la esperanza de que aquel mensaje no fuese otra cosa que otra artimaña de su amigo para que regresase más seguido a la aldea, pero sabía que no era así, aun cuando Naruto solía bromear e inventar ciertas cosas nunca usaría aquello para salirse con la suya. Chasqueo la lengua con preocupación disfrazada de enojo.

-Vamos.

Le indico a su halcón atravesando aquel portal.

-Aún no tenemos indicios de como liberar a los Uchiha de la técnica de Sakura.

Informo Shikamaru al rubio tras el escritorio.

-¿Cuál es la condición de Mitsuki?

-Incierta, tal parece que el veneno ataca directamente la red de chakra impidiendo el flujo de este, además de drenarlo esporádicamente. Es sorprendente que Sakura pudiera realizar todas esas técnicas en batalla después de ser herida con tantas armas.

Respondió el consejero observando el informe enviado por shizune al estudiar los síntomas del peliblanco.

-Han pasado alrededor de veinticuatro horas desde que el equipo de Boruto regreso a la aldea y enviamos el Halcón a Sasuke, si dejamos que transcurra más tiempo las probabilidades de encontrar a Sakura-chan con vida desaparecerán.

Expreso con preocupada voz el rubio tras percatarse del poco éxito por parte de los equipos de búsqueda por dar con el paradero de la ninja médico.

-Eso no es todo, tal parece que está conectado a las desapariciones de personas y ninjas en distintas áreas del país.

Ante la mención Naruto fijo su mirada en Shikamaru.

-No quiero declarar nada sin pruebas concretas, especialmente cuando los chicos no están en condiciones de dar un buen panorama de la situación, sin embargo, se encontró en la escena un mensaje por parte de Sakura que podría ser la conexión.

-¿Hablas de la roca? Aun no estamos seguros si pertenece a un clan u organización.

Hablo el rubio contemplando la foto de escritura tallada en una roca con símbolos irreconocibles.

-Shizune fue capaz de darnos un panorama respecto a esos símbolos. Sakura estaba investigando cierto kunai encontrado en una de las escenas anteriores y a parecer esas eran algunas de las palabras claves para la composición del veneno, en base a eso es que ha podido tratar a Mitzuki.

El rostro de su compañero se ensombreció percatándose de la posibilidad de no volver a ver a su amiga, pues en muchas de las ocasiones los cuerpos se habían encontrado sin vida debido a la absorción de todo su chakra.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que le diga esto a Sasuke?

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más Boruto ingreso de súbito golpeando la puerta mientras algunos de los anbu a su cuidado hacían inútiles esfuerzos por detenerlo.

-Viejo, ¿Cómo que Sakura-obasan no aparece?

-Boruto, tranquilízate.

Pidio Naruto sin éxito.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Despierto en la cama de la enfermería sin saber dónde están todos, camino para verte y escucho decir que Sakura-obasan puede estar muerta y el resto no despiertan y…

-Deja de gritar información clasificada.

Interrumpió al Hokage ingresando con rostro aparentemente tranquilo el pelinegro.

\- ¡Sasuke!

Dijo al verlo.

\- ¿Qué paso con mi familia?

Dijo con rostro indescriptible el pelinegro.

-Veras…

Al ver que Naruto no lograba organizar sus ideas Sasuke se dirigio a Boruto.

\- ¿Sabes algo?

-Espera Sasuke, aún no he dicho nada.

Expreso el rubio parándose para llegar a su lado.

-Tardas demasiado en hablar, ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

Era común la seriedad del hombre para hablar, sin embargo, aquel estado era irreconocible para su amigo de toda la vida, parecía vagar en sus pensamientos aun cuando su mirada estaba fija en ellos.

-Te guiare a ellos, están abajo. Boruto, tú también ven.

Dijo caminando fuera de la oficina siendo seguido de cerca por los involucrados a excepción de los anbu quieres se dispersaron ante un ademan del Hokage.

-Kakashi-sensei ha estado buscando alguna manera de liberarlos de ese estado, pero aún no tiene éxito.

Explico abriendo la puerta blanca hacia una habitación completamente blanca rodeada de pergaminos y sellos los cuales rodeaban los dos bultos fortificados.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei!

Expreso con preocupación observando por primera vez la condición del ninja quien apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos por la gran presión que se encontraba realizando frente a los bultos.

-Sakura, es realmente habilidosa.

Boruto no entendía bien lo que ocurría, aun trataba de organizar sus recuerdos y ver al antiguo Hokage a punto de desmayarse no le ayudaba.

-Muévete Kakashi.

Ordeno el Uchiha acercándose a los fuertes escudos que resguardaban a su familia. Sin perder tiempo hizo una herida en su brazo dejando fluir su sangre, con la cual baño las extensiones de Katsuyu. La impresión no se hizo esperar al contemplar como humo salía lentamente de la gruesa coraza deshaciéndola y dejando ver a unos pequeños Uchiha inconscientes.

-Ambos están a salvo, solo necesitan descansar.

Señalo el hombre acercándose a ellos para cerciorarse de su condición.

-Sasuke, eso…

Intento hablar Naruto tomando en brazos a Sarada mientras su interlocutor cargaba a Itachi.

-Es una técnica que Sakura y yo desarrollamos para casos específicos. Nadie puede penetrar la coraza que se forma a menos que reciba la sangre voluntaria de los Uchiha, ni siquiera Sakura sería capaz de romperla con su fuerza descomunal o mi Susanno podrían romper la coraza.

Explicaba llevando a los niños a otra habitación para que descansaran.

-Naruto

Lo llamo después de colocar a los niños en una cama dentro de un cuarto resguardado por múltiples anbus, los cuales esperaban fuera.

\- ¿Sakura está muerta?

Ante la súbita pregunta el Hokage no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos en sorpresa al igual que Kakashi quien se sostenía en pie con ayuda de Shikamaru.

-Q-que estas…

La impresión de dicha pregunta de forma tan seria lo habían dejado sin palabras.

-Esa técnica… Sakura me pidió desarrollarla luego de que nació Sarada y poco antes de que me fuera de la aldea para mi misión.

Miro a sus hijos quienes dormían profundamente quitándole los anteojos a Sarada.

-Esa no es una técnica que pueda usar a la ligera debido al desgaste que causa en su cuerpo, así que a menos que ella estuviera acorralada y a punto de morir no la usaría. Naruto, ¿Dónde demonios esta mi esposa?

Dijo con ojos tan claros capaces de reflejarlo cual espejo.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-san.

Interrumpió Boruto interponiéndose entre él y su padre, no estaba seguro del porqué, pero sintió que si no intervenía posiblemente se avecinaría una pelea que nadie podría detener.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Por un momento el chico se congelo, nunca antes había visto aquella mirada en el rostro de su sensei. Tan vacía y llena de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo con instinto asesino indescriptible.

-Fue mi culpa, todo lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa.

\- ¿Qué dices Boruto?

Intervino su padre con preocupación.

-Si no fuera por mí no hubiera herido a Sakura-obasan, si ella no me hubiese protegido nada de esto estaría pasando. Debí ser yo quien se quedará y no ella…

-Si sigues quejándote te golpeare baka-Boruto.

Interrumpió una ronca voz proveniente de la cama al lado del hombre de cabellos negros.

\- ¿Realmente crees que mamá no sabía de los riesgos de lo que implicaba lo que ocurrió? Si ella escuchara lo que estás diciendo seguramente te golpearía.

Decía Sarada mientras intentaba incorporarse con dificultad.

-Papá, así que viniste. Bienvenido.

Y con esto último dicho volvió a desplomarse en la cama.

-Parece que Sarada conoce muy bien a su madre.

Aquel comentario con su usual voz seria hizo que el rubio lo mirase expectante.

-Ahora eres el único que puedes decirnos exactamente que paso, así que he escucharemos.

Le dijo su padre mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro al comprender que su amigo se había relajado un poco luego de escuchar hablar a su hija. Era cierto que él mismo estaba contrariado con toda la situación, estaba seguro que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para escapar de ese tipo de situaciones por su cuenta, pero al observar todo el panorama y las evidencias una inquietud en él le hizo perder de vista por un momento su papel como Hokage y enfocarse en ser amigo lo cual era un error que no podía permitirse en estos momento especialmente si se trataba de salvar a Sakura quien normalmente era la que se encargaba de organizar los desastres de ambos. Miro a Sasuke y después de los niños profundamente dormidos.

-La encontraremos, es Sakura-chan después de todo. Es del tipo que les daría una paliza descomunal a quien se enfrentara a ella.

Intento animar a su amigo quien sonrío ante las palabras de Naruto, ciertamente su mujer no era tan débil, pero el comprender que las técnicas que le hizo prometer no usaría a menos que fuese de vida o muerte lo hizo dudar por un momento.

-Boruto, dinos sin perder detalle todo lo que ocurrió.

-Veo que finalmente despiertas.

Dijo una suave voz acariciando su cabello.

-Tía Hinata, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estamos?

Pregunto conflictuada la joven intentando incorporarse sin éxito al ser detenida por la cálida mano de la mujer.

-No te esfuerces Sarada, aun te encuentras débil. Estas en la residencia principal de los Hyuuga, nosotros los cuidaremos a ti y a Itachi-kun mientras se resuelve lo de Sakura-chan.

Explico señalando a su pequeño hermano junto a ella quien aún permanecía dormido en sobre el colchón de la habitación de tatami.

\- ¿Se resuelve? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Encontrar a tu madre.

Comento Sasuke ingresando a la habitación con rostro serio.

\- ¡Papá!

-Los dejare solos para que hablen.

Y con esto dicho salió de la habitación dejando al resto de los Uchiha dentro.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió papá? Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos con mamá y Katsuyu-sama no envolvió. ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Sarada.

Intento calmarla el hombre, sin embargo, la joven continuaba haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse aun cuando sentía su cuerpo sumamente adolorido.

-Dime que paso, por favor. Si capturaron a mamá tenemos que rescatarla.

-Escúchame Sarada.

Dijo Sasuke sujetándola para evitar que se lastimara.

-El hecho que no puedas moverte en este momento es debido a la técnica que uso tu madre para protegerlos, la cobertura es tan dura que deja a quien la recibe en un estado momentáneo de invernacion. Los restos de la técnica deberían desaparecer en poco tiempo, pues ya eres capaz de moverte, aun así, necesitas reposar.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Pregunto la joven sin entender bien lo que estaba hablando su padre o porque la necesidad de usar una técnica como aquella.

-Han pasado dos días desde que los saque de los liberé de la técnica, nunca esperé que necesitarían tanto tiempo para reponerse.

\- ¿Dos días?

Dijo con terror Sarada mirando a su alrededor.

-Hoy finalmente conseguimos un rastro de tu madre así que iré a buscarla.

-Yo también voy.

Hablo intentando incorporarse.

-No, te quedarás bajo el cuidado de los Hyuuga.

Fue la autoritaria respuesta de su padre. Era cierto que en aquella situación difícilmente podría hacer algo pues se encontraba aun con parte de su cuerpo entumecido, pero no creyó que Sasuke le hablara de aquella forma, no porque sonase como una orden, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió papá?

Pregunto con suplicantes y temerosos ojos.

-Debes quedarte y cuidar de Itachi.

-Pero…

-Sarada.

Volvió a decir sujetando con calidez la mejilla de su hija y haciéndola verle.

-Itachi ha despertado el Sharingan, en la historia del clan nadie lo había despertado a tan temprana edad. Él no puede quedarse sin protección, especialmente cuando los objetivos son ustedes.

La joven intentaba con todas sus fuerzas procesar la información que estaba recibiendo.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste una vez acerca de proteger a tu hermano sobre quien fuese?

La joven lo miro seria y aun sin comprender lo que quería decir.

-Sarada, esta vez no es una pregunta ni siquiera una petición. Debes proteger a tu hermano sin importar quien sea tu oponente, de ser necesario huye y deja a todos, pero no debes permitir que nadie fuera del clan obtenga el Sharingan.

\- ¿Qué estas…?

-Están en casa de los Hyuuga porque en estos momentos es el lugar más seguro de Konoha para resguardarlos, pero aun si estas bajo su cuidado no debes confiar en nadie, ustedes solo deben encargarse de sobrevivir mientras vuelvo.

-No entiendo lo que dices papá.

Se escucharon pasos acercarse y la puerta de la habitación se deslizo dejando ver a Naruto en compañía de Boruto.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-san, yo los protegeré con mi vida.

Dijo el rubio con una seriedad poco común en él.

-No seas tonto, mi hija es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse a sí misma.

Contesto el hombre incorporándose y acercándose a Naruto.

-mejor encárgate de hacer un reporte si los ayudas, pues tendrás que decírmelo cuando regrese.

Ante lo dicho Naruto sonrió sabiendo lo poco sincero que podía ser su amigo al evitar decir que se preocupaba por Boruto de la misma manera.

\- ¡Papá!

Intento detenerlo la joven sin éxito.

-No te preocupes Sarada, te prometo que traeremos a tu madre de vuelta antes de lo que imaginas.

Afirmo Naruto sonriendo mientras Sasuke dedicaba una última mirada a sus hijos antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

\- ¿Estas bien con esto?

Pregunto el rubio caminando a su lado.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, si la información es correcta no podemos dejar esta misión a cualquier otro ninja pues seguramente caería.

Expreso Sasuke con rostro serio.

-Hace mucho que no hacemos equipo solos tu y yo.

-Nadie además de nosotros podría enfrentarla sin hacerle daño.

Contesto.

-Querrás decir, nadie además de nosotros podría enfrentarla. Tres equipos han sido arrasados, aunque milagrosamente ninguno ha muerto aun cuando los encuentran en condición es crítica.

Ante esas palabras el cuerpo del Uchiha se contrajo.

-Sasuke, si la información es certera.

-Los niños no deben enterarse de esto, especialmente Itachi. Despertó el Sharingan después de ver la batalla de Sakura y Sarada a pesar de que seguramente no es consciente de sí misma ha desarrollado el tercer tomoe, si sabe en la condición en la que se encuentra posiblemente…

Hablaba mientras recordaba el impacto que se llevó al escuchar ver como el más pequeño de los Uchiha que apenas lograba abrir los ojos mostraba un sharingan tan puro que no pude evitar pensar en el de su hermano al verlo, y cómo momentos antes mientras hablaba con Sarada la joven quien no era capaz de controlar sus emociones dejaba ver su descendencia ocular demostrando aquel tercer circulo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, hay anbu alrededor de la residencia y miembros del clan resguardando el interior, además esta Hinata y mi suegro. Los niños están a salvo.

Intento animarlo su amigo.

\- ¿Sabes que puede iniciar una guerra si consiguen lo que desean cierto?

-No lo harán. No lo permitiremos, traeremos a Sakura-chan de regreso ten más confianza, ella seguramente estará bien, después de todo una flor de cerezo no se marchita.


	4. Tan bella cual botón

Capítulo 4

Tan bella cual botón

Suspiro con cansancio, aun después de liberar a los descendientes del clan Uchiha no había respuesta del más pequeño quien aparentemente tenía una respiración pausada producto del tiempo que había estado encerrado.

-Shizune dice que se encuentran bien.

Lo animo Naruto entrando a la habitación en compañía de Sasuke.

-Es extraño verlo dormido, normalmente es rápido para jugar conmigo.

Comento Kakashi acariciando el cabello de Itachi siendo escrutado por Sasuke quien acompañaba al rubio.

-Regreso el equipo enviado hace poco.

Explico Naruto llamando la atención de Kakashi.

-Más bien regreso una parte del equipo enviado. De los seis anbu que envíe justo después de la desaparición de Sakura-chan solo regresaron dos y se encuentran en cuidados intensivos. Sai es uno de ellos.

Dijo con preocupación el actual Hokage.

-La información aun es vaga por lo que hay que esperar que despierte.

-Ya veo.

Fue la respuesta de Kakash a un lado de la cama del menor.

-¿Mami?

Aquel llamado hizo reaccionar a los tres hombres en el acto, siendo Sasuke el primero en responder al llamado de su hijo.

-Itachi.

-¿Papá? ¿Dónde está mamá?

Decía con dificultad sin poder mover su cuerpo.

-Mamá no está cerca por ahora.

Intento decir el rubio sin saber cómo explicar lo ocurrido al pequeño y comprendiendo que Sasuke aún no era capaz de formular palabra alguna sobre aquello.

-No, ¿Dónde está mamá?

Se quejaba el niño haciendo esfuerzos en vano para incorporarse apretando cada vez más su rostro al sentirse tan cansado como para abrir los ojos.

-Itachi-kun.

-Abuelito, Mami…quiero ver a mami.

Suplicando el menor recordando poco a poco los acontecimientos ocurridos antes de ser envuelto por la babosa.

-Dile a mami que quiero verla.

Comenzó a gimotear el pequeño sintiendo su cuerpo.

-Quiero ver a mami.

Exigió finalmente abriendo sus pequeños ojos y mirando con lagrimeantes orbes a los presentes quienes no asimilaban lo que ocurría.

-Eso es…

Murmuro Naruto incrédulo contemplando las rojas pupilas de pequeño niño.

-Itachi.

Lo llamo Sasuke levantándolo en brazos tratando de tranquilizarlo esperando que de esa manera él mismo también recobrara la compostura.

-Mamá ahora está perdida, pero te prometo que la encontraré.

Aseguro el hombre acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

-Encuentra a mami.

Fueron las últimas palabras Itachi antes de caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño producto del cansancio.

-¿Qué tan fuerte fue el impacto para que despertara el sharingan a esta edad?

Pregunto con asombro Kakashi viendo como Sasuke volvía a recostarlo en la cama.

-Aun cuando han habido casos de Uchihas quienes despertaron el sharingan a temprana edad no recuerdo a ninguno tan joven.

Explicaba el pelinegro cubriendo el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo con una frazada.

-Es demasiado peligroso en estos momentos que alguien más sepa sobre esto.

Decía Naruto.

-Especialmente después de los reportes sobre la desaparición del cuerpo militar de la aldea de la arena. Si es como creemos ir tras la descendencia de los Uchiha tiene el propósito de recobrar el control de las bestias con cola.

El ambiente de la habitación donde se encontraban comenzó a tensarse cada vez por las teorías que surgían según los informes de las distintas aldeas quienes custodiaban al resto de las bestias.

-Naruto.

Llamo Shikamaru ingresando a la habitación siendo cerrada en el acto por los anbu que la custiodaban.

-Mitsuki finalmente despertó y Boruto se encuentra con él, explico lo ocurrido y nos proporcionó los datos necesarios para finalizar el antídoto. Al parecer Sakura logro comunicarle un mensaje antes de que escapara a Shizune atraves de una de las serpientes de Mitsuki.

Informaba el Nara entregándole papeles con fotos de serpientes con números en ellas.

-Es increíble que pudiese encontrar el antídoto en esa situación.

Intentaba sonreír el rubio sabiendo las habilidades de la pelirosa.

-En este punto ya no cabe duda que las desapariciones están relacionadas con lo ocurrido con Sakura. El Kazekage-sama envió un mensaje también, al parecer la epidemia en la arena fue una pantalla para que tardasen en notar las desapariciones de ciertos documentos de la arena.

Explicaba Shikamaru.

-Si los culpables de todo esto organizaron una pandemia para obtener información de la arena quiere decir que sabían exactamente lo que necesitaban y supieron esperar. Además de Konoha los únicos que tienen indicios de la descendencia de los Uchihas es la arena.

Hablaba Naruto mirando a Itachi y Sarada durmiendo profundamente en las camas blancas de aquel lugar.

-Fuera de la aldea los únicos que saben de la existencia de Itachi-kun son algunos mandos de la arena.

Explicaba recordando que fue justamente en la arena que Sakura se enteró de su embarazo, pues al encontrarse realizando una misión en aquel lugar sus síntomas de intensificaron debido al cansancio debiendo reposar algún tiempo en aquel lugar para que el pequeño ser en su interior no corriese riesgo.

-Si mal no recuerdo tu fuiste quien la trajo después de que se estabilizara.

Dijo Kakashi hacia Sasuke remarcando la manera tan protectora de actuar del Uchiha tras recibir las noticias de su esposa embarazada.

-Los Uchiha son los únicos con el suficiente poder para dominar a las bestias, aun personas quienes han heredado algún Sharingan no serían capaces de utilizar todo su poder.

Afirmaba Sasuke mirando a Kakashi.

-Es por eso que hemos mantenido en secreto el nacimiento y primeros años de los niños, aun en la aldea no hay registros de Sarada cuando pequeña porque su existencia fue clasificada como alto secreto hasta que ingreso en la academia.

Sasuke suspiro recordando cómo tras presentar a su hija Kakashi le informo que aquello debía mantenerse en secreto por su seguridad y la de la paz que comenzaba en aquel momento pues el nacimiento de un Uchiha podría tentar a quienes aún permanecían en las sombras.

-Puede que haya influido el haber permitido que Sakura-chan dejase la aldea antes del tiempo acordado, se suponía que sus misiones debían ser exclusivas de la aldea hasta que Itachi-kun fuese admitido en la aldea.

Se culpó Naruto sabiendo que por la seguridad de los niños Sakura debía permanecer en la aldea al menos hasta que Itachi cumpliera seis años, edad en la que ingresaría a la academia y su existencia seria revelada a algunas aldeas aleadas.

-No había nada que pudieses hacer, la vida de tu amigo corría peligro al igual que la arena.

Trato de apoyar Shikamaru, sintiendo parte de su culpa pues fue él quien la recomendó para la misión sabiendo las condiciones de su estadía en la aldea.

-Por ahora debemos prepararnos para lo que se avecina. Tal parece que después de que Sakura—chan regresara de su misión en la arena comenzó a desarrollar distintos antídotos para venenos e incluso experimento recreando algunos. Según su informe de la arena la epidemia fue ocasionada por la contaminación en el agua la cual tuvo que ser tratada y atendida con mucho esfuerzo, supongo que pensó que esto podría presentarse nuevamente y por ello se enfocó tanto en antídotos para venenos.

Explicaba el Hokage recordando que parte de su negativa para entrenar a Boruto fuese su dedicación esa tarea.

-Sea como sea, fue justamente uno de ellos los que salvaron la vida de Mitsuki y los heridos que hemos encontrado en estos días.

Sasuke miro a Naruto serio recibiendo la misma expresión por su parte.

-Encontraremos a Sakura-chan y protegeremos a Itachi-kun y Sarada.

Declaro su amigo.

-Shikamaru, encárgate de elegir a un equipo de anbu para resguardar la casa Hyuga. Enviare los niños a la casa principal junto con mi familia, con tantos Hyuga resguardando la casa ahora es el lugar más seguro de Konoha. No es coincidencia que se hayan llevado a la única persona capaz de crear antídotos para sus venenos, eso hace posible que la vieja Tsunade se encuentre en peligro también, pedirle que regrese enviando un halcón sería alertar a los enemigos sobre su ubicación así que envía un equipo pequeño en su búsqueda y esperemos que logren localizarla pronto y alertarla.

Ordeno Naruto tomando finalmente toda su autoridad como Hokage.

-Kakashi-sensei.

Lo miro el rubio con pesar.

-Lo entiendo, seré parte del equipo de búsqueda de Tsunade-sama.

Dijo resignado mirando a Itachi.

-Quisiera que te quedaras protegiendo a los niños, pero el resguardar la vida de la única persona capaz de encontrar cura para una posible situación como la de la arena es de suma importancia y tú eres el único que puede localizarla.

-Supongo que si estuviera en tu lugar también tomaría esta decisión. Partiré ahora mismo, Mirai ira conmigo al igual que Kiba.

Informo acariciando el cabello del pequeño dormido.

-De acuerdo.

Acepto Naruto.

-Sakura es fuerte, aun bajo todo pronóstico seguramente regresará con una sonrisa.

Animo Kakashi colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

-No tienes que decirlo, soy quien mejor conoce su fuerza.

Contesto Sasuke moviendo su cabeza con superioridad provocando la risa de su antiguo maestro.

-Bueno, es verdad que eres quien ha recibido sus "golpes" de primera mano.

Dijo con picardía causando un leve sonrojo en el Uchiha seguido de un bufido.

-Lo primero que haré cuando Sakura regrese será decirle que no te permita ver a mis hijos, ellos no tienen por qué convivir con un pervertido como tú.

Molesto Sasuke interponiéndose entre Kakashi e Itachi haciendo reír a Naruto y Shikamaru quienes disfrutaban escuchar la seguridad con la que afirmaban el regreso de su amiga.

-Veo que finalmente despertaste, realmente mereces el reconocimiento como kunoichi más fuerte.

Dijo una voz alertándola.

-Así que me dejaste vivir.

Contesto Sakura elevada en el aire con sus brazos encadenados al techo.

-No veo porque no lo haría, es de suma importancia que continúes con vida. Al parecer mis subordinados te subestimaron, pero yo no. Sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz, madre de la descendencia Uchiha.

Afirmo aquel hombre contemplando como todas sus extremidades eran fuertemente sujetas por cadenas mientras sus rasgadas ropas cambiaban de todo producto de la sangre.

\- ¿Cómo supiste de la existencia de mi hijo?

Pregunto con rostro desafiante.

\- ¿Hijo? ¿No prefieres que lo llamemos por su nombre?

Respondió burlón.

-Según recuerdo es Itachi al igual que su tío.

Aquello alerto a la pelirosa quien no pudo reprimir su sorpresa.

-Estoy al tanto de todo lo que concierne a los Uchiha, nunca espere que el supuesto ultimo descendiente se casara y mucho menos tuviese hijos. Que suerte tienen algunos ¿no lo crees? Después de todos sus crímenes casarse con una hermosura y tener una cálida familia quien lo reciba.

Aquel hombre finalmente se acercó lo suficiente para poder ser visto por Sakura quien con dificultada mantenía sus ojos abiertos, pudiendo contemplar su aspecto rígido con tez pálida y ojos amarillos.

-Realmente eres hermosa, es una lástima que tu bello rostro este tan golpeado, pero ¿qué podemos esperar de unos barbaros?

Continúo hablando el hombre mientras acercaba su mano para acariciar la cara de Sakura quien debido al collar en su cuello no podía evitar el roce.

-No te preocupes, te regresaré a tu bella forma para cuando vuelvas a ver a tu querido esposo. Quiero que él te vea tan bella cual botón de cerezo.

Río el hombre apretando uno de los botones del dispositivo que sostenía con una de sus manos y colocándoselo con fuerza en el abdomen causando un fuerte choque eléctrico el ella.

-Ahora bien, ya que tú fuiste la culpable de no poder obtener al pequeño Uchiha me lo traerás.

Advirtió el hombre casi en un susurro viendo como la mujer luchaba por controlar el dolor que sentía a causa de aquel artefacto.

-Jamás.

Desafío.

-Lo harás, puedes apostarlo.

Sentencio arrancando una de las mangas de la blusa de Sakura y entregándosela a uno de sus seguidores.

-¿Sabes el problema con ser la parte cazadora? Que nunca te detienes a pensar si no eres tú la presa.


	5. La primera sonrisa

Capítulo 5

La primera sonrisa

_-Sasuke-kun, sujétala ella es tu familia…. nuestra familia. _

_Lo llamo entregándole a la pequeña bebé quien cargaba en brazos. _

_-Está bien Sasuke-kun no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, estas feliz porque ya no estás solo._

_Le dijo limpiando las pequeñas cristalinas que el hombre trataba de ocultar apartando la mirada. _

_\- Esta bien Sasuke-kun, el clan Uchiha seguirá vivo así que sin importar donde estés siempre tendrás un lugar al cual regresar. _

_Lo reconfortaba con sonrisa tierna y cansado aspecto la mujer quien acababa de dar a luz mientras él se aferraba a la pequeña bebé como si de un momento a otro alguien pudiese arrebatársela. _

-Lo siento Sasuke.

Lo saco de sus pensamientos Naruto. La noche había caído y aún no había noticias del nuevo equipo de búsqueda que habían enviado.

-Estaba recordando el día que Sarada nació.

Explico el hombre viendo mirando a sus hijos dormidos profundamente. No hacía mucho de Kakashi había ido en busca de la quinta Hokage y que los niños fueron trasladados a la residencia principal de los Hyuuga, por lo que el resto de los altos mandos se encontraban en ese lugar esperando respuestas.

-Nunca antes habías mencionado algo así.

Le dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado.

-Supuse que Sakura te lo diría.

-Sakura-chan sabía que eres del tipo que no dice demasiado y se avergüenza facil, supongo que quería que tú mismo tomase la iniciativa.

Intento bromear su amigo

-Siempre tuve curiosidad sobre esto pero el tema simplemente no salió ¿Qué sentiste el día que tu primer hijo nació?

Pregunto el pelinegro con tranquilidad.

-Supongo que para cada persona es distinto, en mi caso yo sentí tanta dicha que no pude evitar saltar de alegría y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era papá. Estoy seguro que Hinata se avergonzó porque incluso Sakura-chan me dijo que me callara al verla tan roja.

Recordaba divertido el hombre quien poco a poco fue disminuyendo su sonrisa dejando un rostro sereno y apacible.

-¿Pero sabes? Mi emoción cuando finalmente tuve a Boruto entre mis brazos fue tan indescriptible que aún me pregunto cómo debería llamarla. Fue algo tan grande que hizo a mi pecho contraerse…. Un sentimiento de….

-Ya no estar solo.

Completo Sasuke manteniendo su mirada fija en sus hijos y captando la atención de Naruto quien lo miro expectante.

-Supongo que tú y yo experimentamos algo parecido al darnos cuenta que otro ser con nuestra sangre existía en este mundo.

Explicaba el hombre.

-Cuando Sarada nació, yo lloré por largo rato mientras la sostenía en brazos y Sakura aun cansada después del parto tuvo que confortarme hasta que finalmente me quede dormido pues era incapaz de detenerme.

Revelo para sorpresa de su amigo quien ahora entendía la razón por la que Sakura nunca entraba en detalles con respecto al nacimiento de Sarada y la reacción de su amigo.

-Era tanto mi temor a que pudiese ser un producto de mi imaginación tanta felicidad, que no podía dormir por miedo a que al despertar todo hubiese sido un sueño.

-Supongo que ahora lo entiendo.

Dijo el rubio captando la atención de su receptor.

-El Por qué siempre que los veía eras tú quien cargaba a Sarada o el por qué Sakura-chan me pidió que te advirtiera no acostumbrar a Itachi-kun a tus brazos.

Aclaro el rubio con una sonrisa sincera.

-Simplemente me siento más cómodo cuando están en mis brazos. Aunque sé que Sakura tiene razón, el tiempo que paso en la aldea no es mucho y ellos son quienes lo recienten cuando me voy.

Expreso con culpa recordando como Sarada había llorado el día en que él dejo por primera vez la aldea luego de decidir cumplir la misión de Kaguya.

-Sakura lo ha tenido difícil por mi culpa.

Seguía diciendo Sasuke.

-Siempre creí que alguien como tú sería más adecuado para ella.

Aquella abierta declaración sorprendió a Naruto, pero rápidamente comprendió el pesar de su amigo.

-Por mucho tiempo yo tuve celos de ti. Eras el mejor en la academia y todo lo hacías bien, no era extraño que todas las chicas incluidas Sakura-chan quisieran estar contigo, pero al conocerte mejor me di cuenta de todo lo que cargabas contigo y aun con ello seguías esforzándote. Mientras que yo intentaba fuertemente crear lazos, tú intentabas evitarlos pues tú a diferencia de mí sabias lo que era tenerlos y perderlos.

Hablaba el rubio.

-Para mí el aferrarme a esos lazos me salvo, pero tu necesitabas más que eso. Necesitabas a una persona que sin importar lo que ocurriese sus sentimientos hacia ti no cambiasen, pues a diferencia de mi conocías el sentimiento de perder a ese alguien especial.

Sasuke lo escuchaba con atención en silencio.

-Hubo una ocasión en que Sakura-chan dijo que me amaba.

Ante aquello el rostro de Sasuke palideció.

-No es lo que crees, así que no tienes que poner esa cara.

Aclaro Naruto.

-Fue en el tiempo en que estábamos tras tu rastro, yo me había obsesionado tanto con traerte de vuelta que hice muchas cosas fuera de lugar. El día que te fuiste Sakura-chan me suplico llorando que te hiciera recapacitar, nunca la vi de esa manera, realmente me sorprendí al verla tan frágil y suplicante, así que le jure que aun si moría te llevaría de nuevo con ella.

El cuerpo del pelinegro se tensaba ante cada palabra, sin embargo, no interrumpió.

-Mientras más pasaba el tiempo más nos desesperábamos por recuperarte sin éxito, fue en ese tiempo que Sakura-chan me dio esa declaración. Supongo que mi obsesión por salvarte junto con el peso de la promesa que le hice a ella me estaba consumiendo más de lo que yo mismo notaba, pero para Sakura-chan quien siempre nos ha observado era muy obvio.

Suspiro con sonrisa melancólica.

-Yo estuve atraído por Sakura-chan por mucho tiempo, digo, ella siempre ha sido hermosa y fuerte, además de ser sumamente inteligente… creía que el día que ella me dijera que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos saltaría de felicidad, pero me di cuenta que sin importar lo que ocurriese Sakura-chan es del tipo de persona que solo amará a alguien por el resto de su vida.

Sasuke lo miraba serio apretando sus puños.

-No me malentiendas, después de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por Hinata fui muy feliz y no me imagino mi vida con nadie más que no sea ella. Incluso fue la misma Sakura-chan quien me hizo darme cuenta de esos sentimientos.

Decía rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Simplemente digo que en ese momento al verla con ojos decididos declarando palabras que obviamente no eran de corazón, me di cuenta que ella solo podía estar contigo. Una persona fiel, capaz de esperarte a pesar de los años y seguir amándote al punto de anteponerse a sí misma era justo lo que tú necesitabas. Fue ahí donde pensé "¡Ah!, su corazón ya ha encontrado su lugar".

Sonrío el rubio.

-Sakura-chan es la persona más amable que he conocido, incluso Kakashi-sensei lo decía. Es tan amable que estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarse a ella misma por mi felicidad, fue tan amable que incluso cuando te amaba estuvo dispuesta a enfrentarte para que tú y yo no tuviéramos que confrontarnos nuevamente, es tan amable que incluso cuando las cosas van mal se sacrifica a ella misma por los demás. Sasuke, puede que tú no lo creas pero ella y tú siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, pues aunque pienses que su vida hubiese sido más fácil con alguien más, la realidad de las cosas es que su amabilidad solo podría ser recompensada al estar con la persona que ama. No creo que Sakura-chan se arrepienta de haberte elegido, porque ella siempre que la veo me muestra aquella sonrisa que solo la más grande felicidad puede dar. Tú quien siempre pensaste que los lazos te hacían débil necesitabas a alguien que mantuviese sus lazos fuertes para impulsarte a ser fuerte.

Aquella declaración descoloco a Sasuke por un momento, sin embargo, de él se asomó una ligera sonrisa soñadora recordando la imagen de su esposa dándole la bienvenida a su hogar.

-Nunca espere que llegaría el día en que tú dirías algo así.

Intento bromear Sasuke recibiendo una queja medio en broma de su amigo.

-Tú me salvaste de mí mismo y Sakura me salvo de mi soledad, ¿Quién hubiese pensado que el destino nos pondría en el mismo equipo para que las cosas se acomodara de esta forma?

Dijo Sasuke más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

-Bueno, supongo que el tercero eligió bien los equipos. Tengo que reconocer que el viejo Hokage siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas más inusuales.

Sonrío Naruto.

-Se dio cuenta incluso antes de ti mismo de tu atracción por Sakura-chan.

Aquel comentario hizo al pelinegro abrir los ojos impactado provocando una carcajada ahogada por parte de su acompañante.

-¿Me vas a negar a mí quien siempre los ha observado que estabas enamorado de Sakura-chan cuando éramos equipo? Tú nunca permitías a ninguna chica acercarse, pero Sakura-chan incluso te abrazaba y te apoyabas de ella cuando estabas herido, eras tan protector con ella que incluso me daban celos.

Pregunto desafiante Naruto elevando una ceja.

-No fue cuando éramos equipo, lo he pensado bastante y creo que incluso pudo ser antes.

Aquello agarro al Hokage desprevenido, siempre creyó que el amor de su amigo había nacido cuando fueron nombrados como equipo y que incluso de grande no se había dado cuenta de aquello si no fuera por la intervención de su amiga.

-¿De que estas hablando?

Cuestiono dudoso Naruto.

-Esto incluso la misma Sakura no lo sabe, nunca se lo he dicho. Después de la muerte de mi clan yo me aislé de todos, deje de ir a la academia pasabando mis días vacíos y sin motivación para nada; fue uno de esos días que Sakura se topó conmigo frente a frente. Ella estaba llorando seguramente por ser molestada y yo no tenía la mejor expresión. Ahora que lo pienso ambos éramos unos niños con miradas raras y dolidas, pero el contemplar nuestros rostros nos generó tanta paz mutua que aun cuando parecía que nos estábamos desmoronando terminamos sonriéndonos mutuamente… esa fue la primera sonrisa que logre hacer después de perder a mi clan y fue gracias a Sakura. Tal vez ella no lo recuerde, pero ese simple acto me salvo, me mostro una luz a la cual aferrarme, desde ese día no podía evitar buscarla con mi mirada sonriendo a escondidas cada que nuestros ojos se encontraban y aunque era bastante molesta en algunas ocasiones, su presencia siempre me dio calidez.

Decía Sasuke mostrando un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas al percatarse de la mirada picara de su amigo.

-Supongo que después de escuchar eso la derrota de cualquiera está clara.

Dijo Naruto.

-Tú aceptaste sus lágrimas y ella te regalo una sonrisa a la cual aferrarte. No es de extrañarse lo protectores que eran el uno con el otro.

Aclaro el rubio haciendo comprender a Sasuke algo que ni él mismo había comprendido, el inicio de su amor.

-¿Quién hubiese pensado que ustedes tuvieron un amor a primera vista?

Ante aquella declaración queriendo parecer broma por parte de Naruto el pelinegro sonrío, nunca lo había pensado de aquella manera y aquello le recordó a una conversación que años atrás había tenido con su madre.

_-Mamá ¿Por qué te casaste con papá?_

_Pregunto un inocente Sasuke sentado en la mesa juntos a su madre mientras terminaba de desayunar. _

_-Porque lo amo ¿Por qué más podría ser? _

_Respondió. _

_-¿Y cómo fue que te enamoraste de él?_

_Continuo preguntando sin entender como su dulce madre se había fijado en un gruñón como su padre. _

_-Supongo que el amor viene en un instante y a veces es tan fugas que no te das cuenta sino mucho tiempo después de que ya caíste en él. _

_Dijo colocando un dedo en su barbilla pensativa dejando a un Sasuke con más dudas de las que comenzó. _

-supongo que el sonreír al igual que llorar pueden ser caras de la misma moneda si demuestran nuestra felicidad.

Expreso Sasuke con una media sonrisa.


	6. Jugadas

Capítulo 6

Jugadas

Termino de dar el informe a los presentes provocando un silencio sepulcral. En la oficina del Hokage se encontraban personalidades reconocidas de la villa analizando la información recién descifrada con detenimiento e incredulidad.

-No hay error.

Afirmo Shikamaru serio.

-¿Cómo es posible que no lo notáramos antes?

Pregunto Shizune. A su alrededor se encontraban, Iruka, Sai, algunos miembros del anbu y por supuesto el consejero Nara.

-Todo fue hacho de manera tal aislada y con un margen de tiempo tan amplio entre ellos que simplemente fue ignorado.

Continúo Shikamaru.

-Esto nos deja en desventaja y desprotegidos.

Afirmo Sai aun lleno de vendajes y con dificultad para sostenerse en pie. Hasta Había transcurrido medio día desde que tanto Sasuke como Naruto habían salido en una nueva misión conjunta tras haber encontrado la pista de Sakura luego de despedirse de Sarada.

-Hasta ahora todos los equipos que hemos enviado han sido interceptados y arrasados, no podemos confirmar si se encuentra aún con vida, pero según la información quien ha lidiado todas las batallas ha sido Uchiha Sakura.

Leía el informe uno de los anbu.

-Éramos consientes de esa parte, asumimos que podrían haber usado alguna técnica en ella para que actuara de esa manera, por esa razón Naruto y Sasuke fueron tras ella.

-Si esta información es verdadera no servirá de nada seguir enviando equipos, no sabemos en qué estado se encuentre Sakura-chan así que lo mejor será que seamos nosotros quienes la traigan de regreso.

Afirmo el rubio luego de un análisis sobre la situación siendo apoyado por el resto de los presentes con excepción de Shikamaru quien le pidió reconsiderar abandonar la aldea por el momento.

-Por eso le dije que no debían ir ambos.

Dijo con molestia el Nara golpeando la mesa y sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Cómo va la clínica?

Pregunto hacia Shizune quien se apresuró a responder.

-En estos momentos gracias a la base de los antídotos dejada por Sakura nos las estamos arreglando, sin embargo, justo ahora estamos operando casi al máximo de nuestra capacidad.

-No es suficiente, te proporcionaremos todos los recursos a nuestra disposición para intentar amortiguar la situación.

Afirmo el pelinegro con barba. La información era fidedigna y no había tiempo para dudas.

-Debemos actuar como estos datos fuesen certeros. No es coincidencia que la situación se haya tornado en este estado en el momento en que el Hokage dejo la aldea.

Tras haber partido Naruto y Sasuke luego de las preparaciones previas tales como garantizar la seguridad de los niños y dejar un clon de sombra para mantenerse informado de cualquier situación las cosas se complicaron de una manera en la que ninguno pudo haber esperado.

-¿Cómo es posible que tantas personas se enfermaran tan rápido?

Cuestiono Iruka aun incrédulo por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Pasadas algunas horas luego de que Naruto se fuese el hospital comenzó a llenarse con pacientes infectados, eran tantos y en tan mal estado que priorizamos atenderlos sobre el registro por lo que no nos dimos cuenta hasta después. Lo siento.

Se disculpó Shizune sabiendo la importancia de generar los registros.

\- En emergencias según las leyes de Konoha se prioriza a la población.

Intento tranquilizarla Shikamaru.

-La situación aquí es que varios de los pacientes desaparecieron y muchos de ellos son miembros del clan Hyuuga, además de eso el perdimos contacto con el Hokage-sama luego de que su clon de sombra desapareciera.

Intervino uno de los anbu.

-Una pandemia, desapariciones de ninjas, aislar a la aldea del kage. La arena presento todas estas cosa una a una en distintos momentos por lo que nadie se percató de que estaban relacionadas entre ellas hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaron y comenzó un ataque similar en la hoja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Le pregunto Sai a Shikamaru quien parecía acomodar todas las piezas en su cabeza.

-A que la situación en la arena solo fue una prueba, ellos mismo nos enviaron reportes de su investigación en torno a toda la situación que se presentó en su aldea en donde describían que se habían presentado situaciones similares en distintas áreas a menor escala lo que significa que quien planeo todo esto lleva mucho tiempo realizando experimentos para llegar a este punto, es por eso que fue capaz de ponernos en jaque tan rápido, lo de la arena fue el preámbulo para confirmar el tiempo de acción de una gran población.

Explicaba.

-Informen al equipo que custodia a los niños Uchiha, tenemos razones para creer que el enemigo puede tener acceso a la casa principal.

Ordeno Shikamaru enviando a uno de los anbu en la habitación lo más rápido a la casa Hyuuga.

\- Iruka-sensei, informa a todos los maestros de la academia todos los niños deben ser resguardados en el refugio sin excepción eso incluye a los genin. Debemos prepararnos para un posible ataque, Naruto no está aquí para proteger la aldea así que debemos priorizar la seguridad de los niños así como los civiles. Fuimos ingenios al creer que nosotros éramos quienes estábamos cazando.

-Entiendo, informare ahora mismo.

Shikamaru se sentía culpable por no haber previsto aquella situación, pues si lo analizaba con detenimiento las claves estaban justo frente a él, solo que escondidas y aun cuando no estaba del todo de acuerdo en que Naruto dejase la aldea incluso él se dejó llevar pensando que si eran ellos dos seguramente sería más fácil si luchaban lejos de donde hubiese civiles a los cuales proteger.

-"¿Qué clase de jugadas planea? ¿Cómo piensa entrar?"

Pensó analizando un plano de la aldea que hacía unos momentos le habían entregado y mirando a las únicas tres personas que se encontraban en la habitación junto con él.

-Shizune ¿de qué área es la gente más infectada?

Pregunto con la mirada fija en el plano.

-En su mayoría de esta área.

Informo señalando un punto en el mapa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Lo llamo Sai sin entender el propósito de aquella información.

-No tiene sentido, si la mayor densidad de infectados se encuentran tan alejados de la residencia Hyuuga un ataque en ese punto no sería muy fructífero.

Indicaba el pelinegro para que el resto lo notase.

-A menos que…

Dijo abriendo los ojos cual plato plano.

-Shizune, si el hospital está en su máxima capacidad ¿Dónde están concentrando a los infectados?

Pregunto casi con terror mirándola.

-Los estamos concentrando en donde hay una mayor densidad de infectados para que no se siga propagando.

Ante aquella respuesta el pelinegro no dudo en ordenar rápida ejecución de mandato hacia los presentes.

-No importa cómo, lleven a todos los enfermos lejos de aquella área y resguárdenlos en el bosque. Hagan que todas las personas disponibles ayuden pero los niños deben ir al refugio sin importar que, de lo contrario las bajas serán terribles.

Alerto Shikamaru haciendo correr a Shizune, Sai y el último anbu en la habitación.

-Atacar a una gran cantidad de población que no puede defenderse para desviar la atención de la casa principal Hyuuga, ¿Quién rayos es la mente detrás de todo esto?

Dijo en voz alta pensando no recordando la última vez que alguien lo hacía sudar en una batalla de estrategias.

-Veo que dedujiste todo muy bien tal y como esperaba de la mente más brillante de la alianza ninja, pero creo que el no conocer a tu oponente es la parte difícil de una batalla.

Anuncio una voz tras de él haciéndolo voltear con terror.

-Sabía que la única persona que podría impedir todo lo que vendría seguramente serías tú por lo que necesitaba un seguro.

-Y decidiste utilizar a mi esposa como garantía.

-Supongo que trabajar mucho tiene algunas desventajas, tales como descuidar a tu esposa y las visitas de sus hermanos.

-Así que me tenías cubierto desde antes de comenzar el contrataque.

Suspiro Shikamaru mirando como su esposa frente a él sostenía un kunai sobre su cuello cortando lo suficiente para hacer deslizar una pequeña gota de sangre.

-Así que Gaara es controlado por ti.

-Por desgracia me fue imposible llegar lo suficientemente cerca de él como para conseguirlo, pero sí que pude encargarme del hermano mayor y aquella vista a la hoja fue justo la oportunidad que necesitaba.

Afirmaba Temari como si fuera el intercomunicador de la mente detrás de todo lo que ocurría.

-¿Porque me cuentas todo esto?

Pregunto el Nara pensando a mil por hora en un movimiento para desarmar a su esposa y ponerla a salvo.

-Porque después de esto tu no harás nada contra mí.

Dijo mostrándole una fotografía de su hijo sostenido un kunai de la misma forma que su madre, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

-¡Shikadai!

Grito el hombre justo antes de atrapar una botella arrojada por Temari.

-Bébela y liberaré a esta mujer.

Con pesar Shikamaru acato la orden sintiendo su cuerpo arder ante cada trago que daba terminado en el suelo casi sin poder respirar.

-Buen chico, no tengo nada en tu contra, pero contigo en el juego tendrían demasiada ventaja y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme luego de todo este tiempo.

Afirmo tirando el kunai que sostenía en su mano y acercándose a él solo para caer desmayada frente a su esposo.

-Lo siento.

Se disculpó cayendo de la misma forma a un lado de ella inconsciente.


	7. Juguemos a las escondidas

Capítulo 7

Juguemos a las escondidas.

Finalmente podía sentir la estabilidad que le brindaba tener control sobre su cuerpo, miro a su alrededor contemplando la habitación con estampado tradicional recordándole al de su propio hogar.

-Veo que finalmente despertaste, nos tenías bastante preocupados.

Anuncio una voz entrando a través de la puerta corrediza.

-Hinata-obasan ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Pregunto preocupada por no verlo a su lado.

-Se despertó hace un rato buscando a sus padres por lo que Hanabi se lo llevo a jugar para distraerlo.

Tranquilizo la mujer depositando una bandeja con comida a un lado del futón para ayudarla a comer los alimentos que llevaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun hace más de medio día desde que se fueron.

Sarada se encogió de hombros intranquila por la situación pero no dijo nada más comenzando a ingerir los alimentos dados por la madre de su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Sarada!

La llamo Boruto entrando a la habitación rápidamente seguido por Mitsuki quien parecía finalmente haberse recuperado del veneno.

-Boruto, no hagas tanto ruido. Recuerda que Sarada-chan se está recuperando.

Lo reprendió Hinata

-Está bien, parece que mi cuerpo finalmente me responde como quiero.

Intento ayudarlo la joven.

-De acuerdo, iré a ver si los niños necesitas algo.

Afirmo la mujer mientras acomodaba los trastos nuevamente en la bandeja y se encaminaba fuera del lugar.

-Sasuke-san y papá aun no regresan.

Informo con voz apagada en medio del silencioso ambiente que se comenzaba a crear.

-Lo sé, Hinata-obasan me dijo.

Respondió Sarada colocándose los anteojos mientras se disponía a ponerse en pie.

-Sarada, lo siento. Si yo hubiera escuchado lo que Sakura-obsan decía esto no estaría pasando.

Decía el rubio bajando la mirada. La joven lo contemplo unos segundos acercándose a él lo suficiente como para darle un ligero golpe en la frente con su dedo índice.

-Deja de decir tonterías, no te des el crédito por todo baka-Boruto. Además, yo tampoco pude hacer nada.

Expreso en leve sonrisa mirando al chico quien la observo con ojos amables.

-Veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien, no por nada son amigos de la infancia.

Interrumpió el momento Mitsuki recordándoles que él también se encontraba en la habitación.

-Sabía que sus padres se conocían pero no a este grado.

Continuo mientras resaltaba la manera tan familiar de tratarse de ambas familias.

-Simplemente nuestras familias son muy unidas

Expreso Sarada elevando los hombros desinteresadamente.

-¡One-chan!

La llamo Itachi entrando a la habitación corriendo en compañía de Himawari.

-Tardaste mucho en despertar.

Se quejaba el niño aferrándose fuertemente a ella.

-Lo siento.

Se disculpó elevándolo en brazos mientras lo apretaba dulcemente contra sí misma en un tierno abrazo.

-¿Qué dicen si jugamos un poco mientras tu hermana se cambia?

Capto su atención Mitsuki refiriéndose a la vestimenta de kimono blanco de Sarada y recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa casi en el acto por parte de los más pequeños quienes corrieron al jardín junto con el peliblanco.

-Sasuke-san les trajo ropa a ti y a Itachi, están en ese cajón.

Indico Boruto un poco sonrojado al recordar que fue él quien acomodo las prendas en aquel lugar.

-Gracias.

Le dijo viéndolo salir del cuarto. Luego de unos minutos la joven abrió las puertas corredizas topándose en la entrada al rubio quien en silencio contemplaba a los niños junto con su amigo jugar animadamente siendo vigilados a unos metros de distancia por personas del clan.

-No recuerdo la última vez que vine a la casa principal Hyuga.

Revelo Sarada sentándose a su lado.

-Veníamos mucho cuando mi mamá me dejaba al cuidado de Hinata-obasan, aunque después de que Himawari nació las reuniones eran en tu casa.

Aclaro la joven de cabellos negros.

-Siempre peleábamos por quien se comería la última porción.

Recordó Boruto con una sonrisa.

-Pensar que terminaríamos en el mismo equipo.

-Bueno, fue una buena decisión al final.

Respondió con una sonrisa la joven viendo jugar a su pequeño hermano.

-Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo.

Dijo más para sí que para su acompañante, pero sin dejar de ser captado por el rubio.

-Bueno, falta poco para que Itachi cumpla los tres años. Recuerdo que en su primer cumpleaños Sasuke-san estaba bastante nervioso porque Sakura-obasan lo dejo solo con todos nosotros.

Río visualizando la imagen de Sasuke cargando a un joven Uchiha a punto de las lágrimas sin saber qué hacer, pues el escándalo que se estaba formando por la discusión entre Boruto y su hija se estaba saliendo de control provocando su despertar antes de la hora prevista.

-Al final mamá regreso de las compras con Hinata-obasan y se encargó de todos.

Aclaro Sarada sonriendo.

-Es extraño, en lo particular no tengo ningún recuerdo de mi papá en mis cumpleaños o en alguna otra celebración, incluso llegue a pensar que era imposible que papá fuera como me decían que era conmigo cuando era pequeña, pero desde que Itachi nació he podido ver aquello que mamá y el séptimo decían tan convencidos.

Boruto permaneció callado escuchando atento lo que su compañera de equipo decía.

-Desde que recuerdo siempre éramos mamá y yo así que cuando todos mencionaban alguna historia sobre papá y yo de pequeña me irritaba, él era alguien que no existía ni en mis recuerdos.

Suspiro colocándose un mechón caído atrás de su oreja.

-Por eso cuando mamá regreso de aquella misión en compañía de papá y me dijeron que estaba embarazada simplemente no lo podía creer, digo, no hacía mucho que finalmente me había reencontrado con él y nuestra relación estaba progresando poco a poco, incluso asumí que lo hizo a posta para que no quedara ninguna duda de lo que sentía por mamá.

Dijo esto último riendo animada.

-Jamás olvidaré sus caras cuando me presentaron a Itachi, fue como si todas mis preocupaciones sobre si mi familia era o no real se esfumaran; especialmente al ver tratar a mi papá a mi pequeño hermano como siempre dude que pudiese haberlo hecho conmigo.

Narraba Sarada recordando los torpes pero gentiles movimientos con los que Sasuke acunaba a su hijo tras su nacimiento, contemplándolo dormir en su cuna por tanto tiempo que Sakura y ella misma lo alejaban entre ratos de él, estando seguras que si lo dejaban posiblemente se quedaría a su lado todo el día mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Itachi no fue un bebé que llorara, en general cuando quería algo solo se escuchaba un leve quejido, pero mi papá era tan sobreprotector que incluso aquellos ruidos bastaban para tomarlo en brazos y acunarlo.

Seguía la joven sintiéndose feliz por ser la primera vez que su padre pasaba tanto tiempo en casa, en el cual se instaló en la villa hasta que Itachi cumplió cinco meses.

-Recuerdo a mamá decir que era incluso más sobreprotector conmigo.

_-¿Sabes Sarada?, cuando tu naciste tu padre tenía tanto miedo de dejarte sola que pasaba las noches contigo en brazos. Me resulto muy difícil lograr que te dejara en la cuna y aún más que tú te acostumbraras a dormir en ella, especialmente porque cuando me daba cuanta él ya se había escapado y te estaba cargando. Era peor cuando salíamos a la calle porque no dejaba que nadie se te acercase e incluso con nuestros conocidos de años se ponía desconfiado, en ese momento no me quedaba de otra que tomarte yo y mandarlo lo suficientemente lejos como para que permitiera que alguien te conociera. _

_Reía Sakura sentada en la mesa frente a su hija mientras contemplaban a Sasuke cargar a su pequeño hijo en la sala. _

_-Naruto se burlaba mucho de él cuando nos reuníamos y el día que Kakashi-sensei dijo en broma una insinuación sobre tu futuro junto a Boruto casi provoca el fin de su amistad. _

_Aseguraba la mujer con una amplia sonrisa. _

Recordaba las palabras de su madre sabiendo que posiblemente era verdad pues era consciente de las preguntas torpes que le hacia su padre respecto a su relación con sus compañeros de equipo, lo cual le resultaba tan gracioso que en ocasiones le daba insinuaciones, muchas veces exageradas o contadas a medias, solo para molestarlo.

-Estuve durmiendo bastante tiempo, y por lo que veo las cosas están bastante tensas.

Dijo por lo bajo tratando de disimular su conversación percatándose de que cada vez más guardias los rodeaban.

-Desde que se fue papá una pandemia arraso la aldea, extrañamente esta área se encuentra a salvo por el momento pero hasta donde sé el hospital es una locura.

Informo con discreción Boruto percatándose de la actitud de su amiga.

-Se supone que nos encontramos en la casa principal como protección pero ¿no te hacen este número de guardias absurdo?

-Mitsuki y yo pensamos lo mismo. Desde que llegamos la seguridad se ha incrementado al punto en que ni siquiera podemos recorrer otras áreas de la casa.

Explicaba ocultando su boca tras su brazo, el cual reposaba en sus piernas.

-¿Dónde está Hanabi-sensei?

-Fue enviada juntos con algunos miembros del clan a ayudar con los niños de la academia, ya que muchos de ellos fueron llevados ahí por la condición de sus padres.

-¿Y tu abuelo?

-No lo he visto desde que llegamos y se encerró a hablar con papá sobre la situación de tenernos aquí. No estoy seguro de que ocurre pero han logrado que no salga de su habitación y no nos dejan verlo.

Explicaba el rubio.

-Esto no tiene sentido, si la situación en la aldea es tan grabe los miembros del clan deberían estar apoyando.

Decía Sarada colocándose en la misma posición que Boruto para ocultar sus labios.

-No solo ellos, hay más anbus de los que recordaba. Aun si papá estuviera siendo sobreprotector esta cantidad de vigilancia es absurda.

Señalo Boruto fijando su mirada a los árboles que adornaban en jardín y donde notaba algunos nijas tras ellos.

-Mamá ha intentado tomar las cosas con calma y no hace mayores comentarios, pero desde que papá y el Sasuke-san se fueron la presión sobre nosotros es bastante pesada.

Dijo.

-Boruto, este lugar caerá en cualquier momento.

Afirmo la joven con vista seria.

-Les traje un poco de té.

Aquellas palabras los hicieron regresar a su actuación de antes y sonreír alegres frente a Hinata quien acompañada de uno de los miembros del clan cargaban charolas con bocadillos.

-Creo que tu no lo conoces Sarada-chan, él es Haku y es uno de los miembros más leales a mi padre.

Presento Hinata al hombre que aparentemente tenía su misma edad.

-Mucho gusto.

Saludo Sarada llamando a su pequeño hermano para que hiciese lo mismo.

-¿Saben? Haku es muy bueno encontrando escondites para los bocadillos y es experto en las escondidas, sería bueno que estuvieran cerca de él cuando jueguen.

Comento la mujer acariciando la cabeza de Himawari quien comía animada.

-Nunca he jugado a las escondidas, suena divertido.

Dijo con ánimo Mitsuki hacia los presentes.

-Hace mucho que yo no juego, puede ser divertido.

Secundo Boruto mirando a Sarada.

-Sería bueno si jugaran más personas, ¿porque no invitamos a algunos de los miembros del clan?

Cuestiono la pelinegro animando a los más pequeños quienes aceptaron de inmediato.

-Entonces llamaré a quienes pueden jugar ahora con ustedes.

Dijo Hinata haciendo una señal con la mano a una de las ayudantes quien hizo presentarse a las cinco personas solicitadas.

-Los niños quieren jugar escondidas así que será mejor que los ayuden a esconderse bien.

Pidió Hinata con voz tranquila guiando a todos al centro del jardín donde el resto de los guardias los observaban.

-Como usted ordene Hinata-sama.

Dijeron al unisonó los miembros acompañantes posicionándose alrededor de los más pequeños en posición de batalla.

-Así que ya sabias lo que ocurría.

Anuncio una voz saliendo de los arbustos, la cual pertenecía a uno de los guardias con mascara de ratón.

-Debía esperar indicaciones, pero hubo un cambio de planes.

Informo Hinata jalando a Himawari e Itachi al centro del círculo formado por sus guardias y colocándose frente a ellos.

-Veo que la princesa Hyuga puede tomar el liderazgo cuando es necesario, pero es obvia su desventaja.

Finalmente el anbu con quien hablaba se posiciono frente a ellos haciendo una señal para que el resto los vigilantes rodeara al pequeño grupo con los menores en el medio.

-Así que también estas controlando a miembros del clan Hyuga.

Lo enfrento la mujer viéndose completamente rodeada y lista para pelear.

-No tenemos que enfrentarnos ahora, lo único que pido es que me entregues a los niños Uchiha. Si lo haces dejare vivir a tu clan y a tus hijos.

Le ofreció el anbu con mascara de ratón extendiéndole la mano.

-El clan Hyuga no fuerte y honorable, así que no romperá su palabra de proteger a estos niños.

Intervino una voz familiar la cual provoco un suspiro de alivio en Hinata.

-¡Padre!

Lo llamo la mujer.

-¿De verdad creyeron que el líder del clan más venerado de la hoja caería por un intento de manipulación a base de veneno?, todo este tiempo espere el momento preciso. Hinata, llévate a los niños de aquí que yo me encargaré de este asunto.

Anuncio el líder del clan apareciendo en compañía de algunos otros miembros.

-Lo siento niños pero creo que el juego de las escondidas será por equipos. Boruto cuida a Himawari.

Sentencio la mujer tomando a Itachi en brazos y ordenándoles a los niños correr mientras los guardias comenzaban a enfrentarse con los infiltrados.

-¡Onii-chan!

Grito Himawari viendo como varios de los enemigos se acercaban a ellos siendo protegidos en el acto por su abuelo quien hábilmente utilizo la barrera de chakra.

-¿Qué creen que le quieren hacer a mis nietos?

Grito molesto el líder creando una apertura para que ellos se reunieran con su madre.

-¡Mamá!

La llamo Boruto corriendo tras de ella con su pequeña hermana en su espalda y siendo seguido de cerca por sus compañeros de equipo y dos de los miembros que antes Hinata del había presentado.

-Lo siento, la situación cambio de un momento a otro.

Decía Hinata corriendo frente a ellos.

-¿Qué pasara con el abuelo? Tenemos que regresar.

Expreso con preocupación el rubio viendo como el clan de su madre luchaba entre ellos.

-Él estará bien, lo primordial ahora es ponerlos a todos ustedes a salvo. Debilitaron el poder del clan enviando a los jounin para apoyar con los enfermos y debido a la situación no nos dimos cuenta de los infiltrados hasta que ya nos tenían rodeados.

Decía con molestia extraña en su voz la esposa del Hokage.

-Antes de nuestra llegada el clan ya estaba enfrentando algunas situaciones y tu abuelo tenía una gran carga de trabajo por lo que tenía reuniones a diario. Como se darán cuenta esa no es una coincidencia.

Explicaba Hinata atravesando una de las puertas ocultas de los dominios Hyuga permitiéndoles acceder a una aldea casi desierta.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

Pregunto Sarada sin creer que en la calle normalmente transitada no hubiese nadie. Con cuidado Hinata deposito a Itachi en el suelo suspirando al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, mientras utilizaba su byakugan para asegurarse que enemigos no los hubieran seguido.

-Recibimos un mensaje de Shikamaru y el ataque interno confirmo lo que dijo. Escúchenme bien, en este momento la aldea está en crisis con inminente ataque enemigo, el clan más fuerte en este momento está en una batalla interna mientras que el resto de los shinobis se encuentran o enfermos o ayudando con los enfermos, tampoco sabemos quiénes son enemigos o aliados puesto que aún no determinamos como es que están siendo controlados, han desaparecido ninjas poderosos y en este momento el Hokage no se encuentra en la aldea. No sé quién hizo todo esto, pero algo es seguro… la aldea nunca había estado tan expuesta como ahora, así que por el orgullo como shinobi de la hoja su deber es cumplir la misión que les fue asignada, sin importar nada el clan Uchiha no puede caer en manos del enemigo.

Ordeno la mujer sabiendo lo que significaba la pérdida del Sharingan podría significar una nueva guerra en manos de la persona que había logrado ponerlos en jaque de aquella manera.

-Hinata-sama.

La alerto uno de sus acompañantes colocándose frente a ellos al percatarse de lo que se avecinaba.

-Ha comenzado.

Dijo en un susurro la mujer apretando los puchos mientras miraba a los niños con firmeza.


	8. A quien llamo hogar

Capítulo 8

A quien llamo hogar.

Aun no encontraba sentido en lo que estaba ocurriendo, trato de devolverse sobre sus pasos tratando de encontrar una explicación a la situación en la que se encontraban sin éxito alguno.

-Nos la hicieron.

Escucho decir a su compañero.

-Hay que salir de aquí, sin mi clon de sombras no sé en qué situación se encuentra la aldea.

Continuo el rubio con preocupación.

-Hemos estado más tiempo incomunicados del que desearía.

Naruto se encontraba incluso más ansioso que el pelinegro, quien a pesar de mantener su expresión seria no dejaba de pensar en lo que aquel error podría causarles a su familia y a la aldea.

\- "¿Cómo fue que no nos percatamos?"

Se preguntó internamente Sasuke contemplando la gran puesta frente a ellos, la cual los incapacitaba para abandonar aquel reducido espacio. Habían pasado varias horas desde que finalmente habían llegado noticias sobre el paradero de su esposa o más bien del rastro para encontrarla.

-Ni siquiera está cerca de este lugar.

Se quejó por lo bajo.

-Según los informes que recibimos de alguna manera el enemigo utilizaba a Sakura-chan para enfrentar a los equipos de búsqueda, aunque no lo confirmamos hasta que Sai se enfrentó a ella.

Explicaba Naruto tratando de encontrar alguna pista que los ayudara a entender la situación en la que se hallaban.

-Como sea, asumimos que de alguna manera estaba siendo controlada y siendo Sakura-chan era prácticamente imposible detenerla sin dañarla.

-Por eso te dije que yo me encargaría.

Bufo Sasuke con pesadez.

-Y terminaste aceptando porque sabias que enfrentarla solo era una mala idea. No sabemos con exactitud quien es el enemigo o porque está haciendo esto, ha sido bueno ocultando su identidad hasta ahora y si logro que Sakura-chan lo obedeciera no sería de extrañar que te amenazará con matarla en algún momento de la batalla, además era posible que no solo se tratará de enfrentarla a ella, recuerda que muchos ninjas han estado desapareciendo.

Le respondió serio.

-Ambos sabemos que si te pusieran en una situación en la que ella estuviese en peligro podrías hacer alguna tontería.

Ante ese argumento el pelinegro no pudo objetar y es que lo cierto era que desde que se enteró que Sakura posiblemente había muerto sus sentidos lo traicionaban de una manera que no creía posible.

-Yo no sé qué haría si Sakura muriese.

Dijo franco captando la atención de su amigo.

-Para mí Sakura siempre ha sido como los cálidos rayos de sol que te iluminan en la oscuridad, aun cuando niños de alguna manera era capaz de saber cada pequeña variación en mi actitud y a su modo me animaba.

.

.

.

_\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?_

_Decia animada la niña de cabellos rosados. _

_\- ¡Si! Hay que ir a comer ramen. _

_La secundaba de inmediato el rubio. _

_-Naruto, no deberías basar tus tres comidas al día en ramen. _

_Lo reprendió Sakura colocando sus manos en sus caderas. _

_-Paso. _

_Dijo Sasuke tratando de alejarse tras finalizada su misión. _

_-Espera Sasuke-kun, acaban de abrir un nuevo local y seguramente te gustara. _

_Pedía Sakura tratando de detenerlo. _

_-Vamos Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei invita. _

_-¡Ey! Yo nunca acepte algo como eso. _

_Se quejó Kakashi ante el comentario de Naruto comenzando a caminar y palmando la cabeza de Sasuke para que no escapara. _

_-Vamos Sasuke-kun. _

_Lo animo Sakura tirando un poco de su brazo para alcanzar a los demás. _

_\- ¿Por qué quiere ir tan de repente?_

_Cuestiono a su sensei habiendo escapado del agarre y caminando a la par de este con Naruto y Sakura conversando animados adelante._

_-Supongo que no quería que comiéramos solos. _

_Aquello lo tomo por sorpresa haciendo que una interrogante se notase en su expresión. _

_-No estoy muy seguro si le mencionaste algo a Sakura, pero ella me pregunto cómo podía animarte porque parecías decaído. _

_Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos girando su cabeza para contemplar a una desentendida pelirosa y provocando una pequeña sonrisa en su interlocutor. _

_-Puede que no lo parezca, pero Sakura es el tipo de persona capaz de notar cada pequeño cambio en las personas que le importan. _

_Afirmó Kakashi a su lado. _

_-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre. _

_Confeso para sorpresa de su maestro mientras recordaba con amargura las pequeñas pero significativas celebraciones en su antiguo hogar. _

_-Entonces es bueno que estemos juntos un poco más hoy. _

_Menciono Kakashi. _

_-¡Sasuke-kun, Kakahi-sensei! Dense prisa, después de comer podemos ir a jugar un rato. _

_Les llamo animada Sakura moviendo su brazo ya bastante alejada de ellos siendo secundada por el rubio quien los retaba para llegar primero. _

.

.

.

Aquel recuerdo fue el principio de todo, nunca había esperado que aquella joven quien molestamente pedía salir con él aun cuando la trataba fríamente fuese capaz de preocuparse de una manera tan sincera como esa, provocando que cayera en cuenta de todas las veces que algo similar había acontecido.

-Después de todo lo que hice y aun con tu ayuda sabía que no tenía un verdadero hogar al cual regresar, en Konoha tú eras un héroe mientras yo era el desertor que al final termino ayudando. Me di cuenta de todo lo que ambos habían logrado en mi ausencia y de cómo sus lazos se habían hecho cada vez más estrechos…sentí que ya no habría espacio para mí, pero Sakura me siguió buscando y acepto todo de mi… creía que al volver no habría nadie esperando por mí y aun así en cada ocasión ella me recibió con aquellas palabras que hacia tanto no escuchaba y añoraba.

.

.

.

_-¡Sasuke-kun, bienvenido a casa!_

.

.

.

Como unas fugas recuerdo su voz resonaba en su mente.

-El amor incondicional de los Uchiha puede ser una maldición, pero amarla es algo de lo que nunca me arrepentí. Gracias a ella volví a encontrar un cálido hogar, una familia, un lugar al cual pertenecer… El día que regresé a casa después de aquel largo viaje y me senté a su lado viendo a mis hijos jugar fue el día que pensé sin rastro de duda, "¡Ah, esto es felicidad!".

Miro a su compañero quien lo escuchaba en silencio.

-Sueño con el día en que pueda permanecer a su lado…Donde sea que vaya la veo, donde sea que este la recuerdo, sin importar el momento anhelo el momento en el que finalmente pueda estar junto a ella una vez más, pero sé que nuestros papeles son distintos.

Tomo aire.

-Al final de mi vida lo único que deseo es poder ser capaz de regresarle al menos un poco de la felicidad que ella me ha dado, aquella a quien llamo hogar.

Dijo finalmente en un desahogo de todo su pesar acumulado.

-Estoy seguro que Sakura-chan es inmensamente feliz de estar contigo, a final de cuentas esa fue la vida que eligió.

Lo animo su amigo colocando una mano en su hombro mientras le sonreía.

-Me alegra que te hayas sincerado, después de todo creo que ahora finalmente tienes la mente fría para liberarnos de esta situación.

Comento sabiendo la posible incomodidad que el pelinegro posiblemente sentiría luego de darse cuenta de todo lo que había rebelado.

-Supongo que es verdad.

Rio por lo bajo Sasuke volviendo a contemplar la gran puesta frente a ellos y analizando sus pasos una vez más, luego de salir de Konoha se dirigieron a paso rápido hacia la supuesta ubicación de su esposa percatándose de la amplia distancia a la que se dirigían debiendo enfrentar algunos enemigos lo suficientemente habilidosos para entretenerlos esporádicamente cada vez que creían finalmente estar cerca de su destino.

\- "Nos condujeron directamente a la trampa".

Pensó recordando la sorpresiva manera en la que los dirigieron a aquella habitación sellada con centenal de dispositivos y técnicas para imposibilitar su uso de chakra así como ir consumiéndolo poco a poco.

\- "El primer choque al ingresar aquí fue tan fuerte que casi nos desmayamos, sería malo para cualquier otro".

Analizó descubriendo la razón de las bajas tan rápido tras cada misión de rescate.

\- Nos tomó más tiempo del que creí, pero finalmente nos adaptamos a nuestro flujo de chakra irregular.

Menciono con molestia respirando pausadamente debido al cansancio.

-Sí, el choque inicial provoco que desapareciera el clon de sombra que deje en la aldea. Incluso Kurama lo resintió.

Afirmo Naruto preparándose para actuar.

-Como sea, antes que todo debemos salir de este lugar.

Anuncio levantándose del suelo rompiendo su posición de meditación.

-Recuerda no usar mucho chakra para romper la primera barrera, aún quedan las siguientes creadas por los enemigos afuera y con el poco chakra que tenemos tardaremos más de lo esperado.

Le recordó su compañero levantándose de la misma manera que él y siendo que desde que ingresaron a aquella habitación con múltiples barreras habían invertido su tiempo en adaptar su flujo de chakra para lograr utilizarlo.

-Fue una suerte traer los antídotos de Shizune o realmente nos hubiésemos desmayado.

Menciono haciendo alusión a la trampa activada al ingresar a aquel lugar.

-Debemos guardar chakra para los enemigos futuros así que el regreso será más lento del que desearíamos.

-Es una fortuna que Shikamaru esté al mando.

Respondió sonriendo sabiendo de la posible situación en la aldea debido a su ausencia.

-Debemos darnos prisa.

Con esas palabras Naruto se puso en marcha creando un rasengan y destruyendo las grandes puertas rápidamente.

\- ¡Ahora!

Grito despejando el camino para que Sasuke se enfrentara a los primeros cuatro ninjas que formaban la segunda barrera y cambiando lugar en un movimiento para encargarse de los restantes seis en fugases ataques.

-Finalmente aire fresco.

Festejo el rubio cerciorándose de no haber matado a nadie en su inseguridad para suprimir su fuerza causante de las secuelas de un flujo irregular de chakra.

-Vamos.

Lo llamo Sasuke comenzando a correr maldiciendo las secuelas de su pérdida de energía y esperando ser capaz de recargar fuerzas en su camino hacia la hoja.


	9. Nació para estar solo

Capítulo 9

Nació para estar solo

-Es realmente interesante ver como luchas por continuar consciente.

Dijo.

-Estoy impresionado, nunca había conocido a alguien capaz de soportar tanto tiempo despierto luego de activado el dispositivo y mucho menos en ese estado.

Sonrío mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo su rostro.

-No estaba en mis planes que soportaras tanto tiempo, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de utilizar mi haz bajo la manga antes de lo planeado.

Sakura sentía como a cada respiro su cuerpo se contraía y su borrosa mirada luchaba por mantenerla alerta.

-Eres realmente hermosa, me pregunto ¿si te hubiese conocido antes las cosas serian distintas?

Susurro tomando un mechón suelto que caía por el rostro de la pelirosa besándolo.

-Pero el destino juega las cartas a su conveniencia ¿No crees?

Expreso haciendo una señal para que bajasen las inútiles cadenas que soportaban un cuerpo al borde del colapso, viéndola agonizar en el suelo frente a sus pies.

-Eres tan hermosa como tu nombre, nunca creí que Sasuke Uchiha terminaría casado con alguien así. Bueno, el también es muy apuesto.

Rio desabrochando la blusa de la mujer y comenzando a limpiar su herido cuerpo con ayuda de pañuelos humados.

-Es sorprendente lo bella que es tu piel aun cuando esta tan mal herida, Sasuke debe haber disfrutado mucho de ella en el pasado.

Alego pasando una de sus manos por su abdomen en una caricia que hizo estremecer a la mujer.

-Tan hermosa cuan botón, tan fuerte cuan guerrero y tan perra cuan mendigo.

Expreso con furia tirando de su largo cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de asfixiarla.

-De no haber sido por ti.

Suspiro alejando sus manos de ella luego de percatarse de sus acciones, continuando con su labor de curar sus heridas.

-Me disculpo por mi descontrol, simplemente te odio tanto que mis ansias por matarte me dominan en ocasiones.

Explico levantándola cual inmóvil muñeca en sus brazos y colocándola sobre una limpia cama blanca luego de avanzados unos cuentos cuartos colindantes con la prisión donde la tenia cautiva y abriendo un amplio ropero con múltiples vestidos largos.

\- ¿Me pregunto qué atuendo te quedara mejor? Quiero que cuando Sasuke te vea se vuelva a enamorar de ti, ¿Talvez un kimono? Después de todo él es bastante tradicional.

Hablaba para si mismo el hombre de cabellos rubios.

-Si, creo que un kimono será perfecto para ti.

Festejo tomando uno de color negro con brillantes flores rojas.

-El negro es un color perfecto para un funeral después de todo.

Sakura peleaba internamente para mantener lo que le quedaba de consciencia despierta, ¿Cuánto días habían trascurrido? ¿Habían pasado días si quiera? Aquel hombre le hacía muy difícil saberlo pues iba y venia tan casualmente que simplemente era imposible descifrarlo.

-Es realmente molesto lo hermosa que eres, me pregunto si así fue como engatusaste a Sasuke para que tuviera hijos contigo. Una familia, ¡vaya tontería! ¡El nació para estar solo!

Grito con molestia arrojando el kimono a un lado de Sakura quien a duras penas podía captar lo que aquel hombre decía.

-No…es verdad…

Le dijo con pausadas bocanadas de aire enervando al sujeto de ojos amarillos quien no espero respuesta a su aseveración.

-Así que la zorra aun puede hablar, muy bien.

Rio colocándose sobre ella con sus dos piernas a cada extremo de las caderas de la mujer mientras le acercaba su rostro.

-La soledad querida, es el preámbulo del caos y yo amo el caos.

Aseguro besando los labios de Sakura quien trato con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir la delicada lagrima que recorrió su mejilla.

-Pasé mucho tiempo pensando en como hacer que Sasuke volviera a ser aquella solitaria persona que conocí, incluso considere en acostarme contigo con la esperanza de que eso lo hiriera lo suficiente.

Sonrió contemplando la cara de terror de Sakura ante sus palabras.

-Pero esa idea fue descartada ante mi repulsión por ti.

Rio apartándose de ella y sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Eso y la llegada de una pequeña sorpresa. Sarada realmente se parece a su padre.

Aquella mención hizo contraer por completo el cuerpo de una inmóvil mujer.

\- ¿Sabes? Conocí a Sasuke hace muchos años cuando ataco a los cinco kages. Yo era parte de la guardia de la arena y enmudecí cuando lo vi ¿Quién rayos se atrevería a atacar de aquella manera a los jefes de las aldeas? Fue realmente excitante contemplarlo, y más aún, darme cuenta de sus ansias de venganza. Yo era parte de la arena y siempre me aburrió aquel estilo de vida, digo, antes Gaara era realmente genial matando a todo el que se le acercara y por eso me esforcé por estar cerca de él, incluso organice muchas de las cosas que lo hacían despertar aquellas ansias de sangre, pero termino siendo Kazekage . Completamente aburrido si me lo preguntas, como sea, luego de resignarme a ver lo fastidioso que era quise ponerle un poco de sabor a las cosas por lo que arroje un poco de información por aquí y por allá y ¡bum! Aquel sujeto de Akatusuki ataco la aldea, esperaba que eso sirviera para que Gaara recuperara un poco de su divertido ser, pero al parecer su ser no era el que yo creía.

Aquella información desconcertó aun más a Sakura, ¿realmente había existido tal traidor en la arena? Y más aun ¿Nadie lo descubrió?

-Como sea, seguí de cerca los pasos del Kazekage con la esperanza de que volviera a mostrarme algo divertido; fue entonces cuando lo conocí.

Dijo con euforia.

-Una persona completamente perdida en si mismo y su venganza dispuesta a cualquier cosa para obtener lo que deseaba. ¡Fue tan alucinante! Con el simple hecho de estar ahí de esa manera me bastaba, pero resultó ser más increíble de lo que soñé.

Tomo aire.

-El mismísimo descendiente y superviviente de la tragedia Uchiha, ¿Cómo podía ser mejor?

La miro con éxtasis.

-Pues lo fue. Ser parte del equipo especial del Kazekage tiene sus ventajas, de otra manera no hubiera sabido que el Sharingan es capaz de controlar a las bestias de colas.

Con tranquilidad comenzó a limpiar sus piernas.

-Fue tan divertido verlo en cada una de sus batallas especialmente en cada uno de sus complots y debo decir que ayude en varios de ellos. Para serte sincero me decepciono bastante que ayudara al imbécil de Naruto en la guerra, por eso no tuve más opción que celebrar cuando luego de ella se marchó solo de viaje ya que asumí que aquella soledad lo volvería a embriagar y me mostraría nuevas cosas divertidas, incluso pase gran parte del tiempo recolectando información que creí útil para cuando el momento llegara, como potentes venenos, artefactos para tortura y principalmente cosas para matar al Kazekage quien fue mi primera decepción y por supuesto a Uzumaki Naruto quien al parecer era causante de que ambos terminaran con mi diversión.

Suspiro acariciando el kimono a su lado.

-Por eso cuando me entere que había regresado a Konoha y más aun que estaba casado mi mundo se derrumbó ¡Todo mi esfuerzo en vano!

Grito.

-Luego de que llegara aquella información a la arena no tuve más opción que ir a comprobarlo con mis propios ojos y para mi desgracia era verdad y tú eras la causante de todo. Odié ver como sonreía a tu lado y te maldije mil y una veces pensando en maneras de matarte, pero descubrí algo que aun no sé sabia en los altos mandos.

Sonrió triunfal.

-Una pequeña Uchiha había llegado al mundo y eso me trajo esperanza, digo, ¿Qué podría ser mejor que perder a la única familia de sangre que habías conseguido luego de todo tu dolor?

Sus palabras crispaban el entumecido cuerpo de la mujer, quien luchaba por mantenerse hasta el final.

-Así que respiré profundo y decidí esperar. Después de todo en aquel momento me era imposible enfrentarlos, con todo eso de la paz y defensa a cargo de los héroes de la guerra me era prácticamente imposible hacer movimiento alguno.

Lo sintió recostar su cabeza sobre su abdomen sintiendo nauseas.

-Comencé un nuevo plan solo para enterarme que se había marchado nuevamente y esta vez su rastro era nulo incluso para alguien tan cercano al Kazekage. Intente buscar información, pero todo lo referente a él parecía haber desaparecido, al parecer nadie sabia nada y así pasaron los años.

Suspiro sobre Sakura.

-Continúe con las preparaciones pertinentes y reclute a muchos bajo mi mando quienes compartían ciertos ideales conmigo y admiraban ciegamente a los antiguos miembros de Akatsuki y su idea de utilizar a las bestias, con la esperanza de que en algún momento volviera a saber de él. Paso mucho tiempo y cuando la esperanza estaba casi extinta y me debatía si buscar a alguien más tú me regresaste a la vida.

El abrazo con fuerza provocando en ella tal dolor que no pudo evitar soltar un grito apenas audible pues sus fuerzas ya eran nulas.

-Pensar que una embarazada Uchiha terminaría en mi aldea y haría que me encontrase nuevamente frente a frente con Sasuke. No pude más que celebrar pues al verlo tan orgulloso y dispuesto a dar la vida por su hijo solo me confirmo que una vez destruida su preciosa familia él regresaría a lo que una vez fue.

Sonrió besando su frente mientras apartaba mechones de cara.

-Pero no te preocupes por tus pequeños, no tengo deseos de terminar con la decendencia Uchiha, al menos no con todos. Antes pensaba en utilizar a Sarada ya que ha despertado el Sharinga, sin embargo, llegue a la conclusión que perder a tu primera y única hija puede ser más productivo especialmente si es su madre quien la mata; eso nos deja con el pequeño Itachi quien tarde o temprano despertará el Sharingan y será un buen cómplice en el dominio de las aldeas. Eso no incluye a Konoha la cual será destruida de raíz ¡La perfecta venganza contra el grandioso Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, quien tiene gran culpa de que mi diversión se cambiara de bando! Claro está que Sasuke no sabrá de la existencia de su hijo hasta mucho después, quizás posteriormente a una buena tortura y lavado de cerebro aquel pequeño se convierta en alguien mejor que su padre.

Suspiro con satisfacción colocado su mano sobre los ojos de Sakura quien inultamente intento mantenerlos abiertos.

-Pero bueno, todo eso será después de que despiertes así que para que no te perdieras el momento tuve que contártelo ahora.

Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja contemplándola completamente inconsciente al fin.


	10. Esta bien recordar la felicidad

Capítulo 10

Esta bien recordar la felicidad que sentiste.

Siempre me pregunte la razón por la que mis padres se habían casado. Cuando era pequeña mi madre solía hablarme de un padre del cual solo conocía el rostro a través de una vieja fotografía, sin embargo, nunca pregunte más de lo que creí que mi madre soportaría. Recuerdo su expresión de angustia cuando inocente traté de seguir la pista de donde estaba papá tras rebuscar en su armario prendas de él, desde ese momento decidí mantener mis dudas al mínimo. Sé que mamá me ama y aun con la ausencia de mi padre nunca me sentí sola, tenia a mis amigos y personas cercanas como los tíos amigos de mi madre, sin embargo, la duda de si a mi padre realmente le importaba, por más que quisiera ocultarla para no preocupar a quien trabajaba día y noche por mi bien, no lograba sacarla de mis pensamientos y solo crecía en mi interior.

.

.

.

_-Sarada, quiero presentarte a tu hermano. _

.

.

.

Fueron las palabras de mi madre quien débil sujetaba en brazos a quien ahora es parte de nuestra pequeña familia. Realmente nunca espere tener un hermano aun cuando de pequeña hubiese querido jugar con uno, simplemente me era impensable que mis padres, de la manera en que eran, en algún momento pudiesen considerar algo como aquello. Supongo que después de nuestro reencuentro papá quiso dejar en claro cuando amaba a mamá.

.

.

.

_-Sarada, tengo un favor que pedirte. _

_Me dijo acariciando mi cabeza en aquella cama de hospital. _

_-Me encuentro muy cansada por el parto, mis fuerzas escasean por lo que no tardaré en quedarme dormida. Así que por favor cuando tu padre venga y conozca al pequeño abrázalo en mi lugar. El necesitará alguien en quien apoyarse aun cuando no lo pida. _

_Aquello me hizo sentir un tanto desconcertada, era verdad que desde que mamá había regresado de su misión con el anuncio de su embarazo, papá se mantuvo cuidándola, pero tan pronto como la ingresaron en el hospital desapareció a algún lugar sin decir una palabra. –"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"- Me dijo el séptimo con una sonrisa consolándome luego de hablar con papá y al final fue él junto con el sexto quienes se quedaron a mi lado esperando en aquella sala de espera. Por eso, no podía creer como mamá en el estado en que se encontraba me pedía apoyar a un hombre quien desapareció tan pronto como su esposa entro en labor de parto dejando a su hija siendo consolada por los miembros de su antiguo equipo. _

_-Esta bien. _

_Fue mi áspera respuesta. Mamá sonrió comprensiva seguramente sospechando mis pensamientos, sim embargo, no dijo más. Viendo en retrospectiva, seguramente ella sabía lo que ocurriría después por lo que no sé preocupo. _

_-Lo siento. _

_Aquella imagen quedo grabada en mi memoria tan fuertemente como un clavo siendo golpeado por un partillo en la pared. Ver a aquel hombre quien siempre considere el más fuerte rogaba perdón de rodillas mientras se aferraba a mamá, era algo que ni en mis más locos sueño creí que pudiese suceder. Mamá me había pedido ir a buscar a mi hermano a los cuneros, supongo que al ser ella nadie del cuerpo médico se negaría a una de sus peticiones, pues aun cuando su condición era débil ellos seguían firmemente acatando cada uno de sus requerimientos dándole tal libertad como para que aun cuando una enfermera debía ser la encargada aceptarán que yo realizara aquel mandato, dándonos el espacio familiar que necesitábamos. _

_-Está bien cariño, yo y él bebé estamos bien. Sarada también. _

_Lo consolaba en su débil estado. Me había atrevido a entrar a la habitación silenciosamente mientras cargaba a mi recién nacido hermano, pero no pude avanzar más de dos pasos tras cerrar la puerta al contemplar a mi padre, el famoso descendiente del clan Uchiha como nunca esperé. _

_-Lo siento. _

_Seguía disculpándose mientras se aferraba a mi madre cuan niño con débiles gemidos. Avance unos pasos en silencio tratando de que no se percatara de mí y logre ver pequeños temblores provenientes de sus anchos hombros. _

_-Ahora estamos bien. No estoy enojada y estoy segura de que Sarada entenderá. _

_Decía mirándome con ojos sinceros, pero tan débiles como si en cualquier momento ya no soportara mantenerlos abiertos. _

_-Te deje sola otra vez. _

_Pronuncio con tal arrepentimiento que incluso me dieron ganas de llorar en su lugar. Nunca había escuchado una voz proveniente de alguien con aquel tono tan doloroso y conmocionado. _

_-Eso no es verdad, estoy segura que lo más lejos que llegaste fue al techo sin saber que hacer para ayudar. _

_Trato de reír sin éxito debido al cansancio. Fue ahí cuando recordé como antes de entrar en labor mamá me dijo que si en algún momento necesitaba algo subiera al último piso, sin embargo, por la preocupación de verla en aquel estado solo ignore sus palabras. _

_-Tenia miedo de perderlos, no sabia que hacer. La impotencia me estaba matando, lo siento. _

_Siguió disculpándose, tal vez por eso no sé percato de mi presencia. _

_-Lo sé, fue lo mismo cuando Sarada nació. Lloras más fácilmente de lo que muchos creerían. _

_Le dijo acariciando suavemente su cabello como hacía poco lo había hecho conmigo. _

_-Sé que te sientes culpable por no poder hacer algo mientras yo daba a luz en mi débil estado y que temes más que nadie el que estemos en riesgo, pero estamos bien. Sarada es fuerte y ahora que nuestro bebé finalmente esta con nosotros soy la persona más feliz del mundo, así que no llores porque espantarás a los niños. _

_Dijo mientras me hacia una endeble seña para que me acercase. _

_-Sasuke-kun, él es nuestro hijo. _

_Declaro provocando que papá reaccionara conmocionado incorporándose en el acto, como si de un grave pecado se tratase que alguien aparte de mamá lo sorprenderá en aquel frágil estado. _

_-Se llamará Itachi. _

_Nos dijo con confianza como si no cupieran espacios para contradicciones. _

_-Itachi. _

_Repitió como si de un eco se tratase aun sin voltear, supongo que trataba de arreglar su aspecto antes de finalmente darnos la cara. _

_-Itachi. _

_Sentencio antes de finalmente cerrar los ojos rendida ente el cansancio. _

_-Vamos a sentarnos. _

_Le dije acercándome a una de las sillas cercanas mientras él se sentaba a mi lado en silencio. _

_\- ¿Quieres cargarlo?_

_Pregunte y tras verlo asentir se lo entregue con cuidado. _

_-Todos dicen que es igual a ti, supongo que el gen Uchiha es bastante fuerte porque yo también luzco como tú. _

_Dije tratando de animarlo al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras escrutaba al pequeño en su brazo. _

_-Aunque sería bueno si luciéramos un poco más como mamá. Todos siempre dicen que es muy hermosa. _

_Proseguí tratando de romper el incomodo silencio que se formaba aparentemente producto del espectáculo que acaba de presenciar. _

_-Te pareces a Sakura. _

_Me dijo con cálida sonrisa sin dejar de contemplar al pequeño. _

_-Bueno, todos dicen que tengo el carácter de mamá, pero en aspecto soy justo como tú. _

_Aclare. _

_-Para mí luces justo como Sakura. _

_Aquello me tomo por sorpresa, especialmente por la cálida sonrisa que me mostraba. _

_-Lamento no haber estado a tu lado en la sala de espera. _

_Se disculpo. _

_-No hay problema, el sexto y el séptimo estuvieron conmigo además de que el resto vino a ver como estábamos. _

_Le dije tratando de mostrar mi mejor sonrisa, así como de olvidar la pequeña molestia de hacia un rato, especialmente al comprender lo que mamá trato de expresarme. _

_-Debo haberme visto lamentable para ti hace un momento. _

_Dijo. _

_-Ciertamente no espere verte así, pero no fue algo malo. Creo que ahora te admiro más, no creo que cualquiera pueda revelar sus sentimientos de aquella manera tan sincera. _

_Mi padre me miro un momento analizando mi expresión volviéndose para observar al bebé. _

_-No es como si pudiese hacerlo con cualquiera. Antes de tu madre, las únicas personas que me habían visto llorar habían sido tus abuelos y tu tío._

_Había escuchado acerca de ellos hacía mucho tiempo por vagos comentarios de mi madre, quien constantemente me llevaba de pequeña a sus tumbas para visitarlos, sin embargo, nunca pude saber exactamente quienes eran o como eran. Lo único que sabia eran sus nombres y que fueron la familia de mi padre, por eso nunca entendí la razón de hacerme visitar a unos parientes de un hombre que nos había dejado tanto tiempo para cumplir una misión. _

_-Supongo que Sakura no te conto mucho sobre ellos. Al final debería ser yo, siempre le dejo la parte pesada, _

_Hablo tras ver mi rostro de duda, aparentemente más para sí que para mí. _

_\- Se sus nombres, supongo que mi hermano se llamará así en honor al tío Itachi. _

_Le dije. _

_-Él era mi hermano mayor, la voluntad del fuego vivió en él más fuerte que en cualquier otro. Proteger la aldea y protegerme a mi fueron cosas que él hizo hasta su ultimo respiro y más allá de la muerte. Sakura una vez me dijo que el nombre que carga una persona puede ser una inspiración para ellos pues aquel nombre lleva el deseo de los padres por la persona en que se convertirá, así que supongo que lo que trata de transmitir es su deseo por que crezca fuerte y brinde el amor incondicional a la aldea y nuestra familia. _

_Explicó. Analice sus palabras siendo consiente que mamá ya me había hablado sobre el cómo papá eligió mi nombre tras una conversación con ella acerca de una diosa, decidiendo hacer algún tipo de juego de palabras. Pero lo cierto era que tras ver el rostro de papá al escucharlo mencionar por primera vez a su difunta familia la creencia de que eligió aquel mote para mi pequeño hermano se inclinaba más hacia los sentimientos de mi padre por mi tío y a quien mamá solía contarme que mi padre amo más que nadie. _

_-Puede que sea así, pero yo creo que lo que mamá trata de decir es que esta bien no olvidar a quienes amamos, pues ellos siempre regresan a nosotros ya sea en un pensamiento o en quienes sin saberlo nos recuerdan a ellos. Me refiero que aun cuando la voluntad del fuego crezca en él como lo hizo con el tío, también está bien que recuerdes cuanto lo amaste y cuan feliz fuiste a su lado, pues ahora nos tienes a nosotros como lo tuviste a él. _

_Exprese sin prestar demasiada atención a mis palabras, creyendo que aquellos pensamientos no habían traspasado de mi mente a mi boca. _

_-Realmente te pareces a tu madre. _

_Dijo sonriéndome con dulzura mientras lo veía derramar pequeñas lagrimas al aferrarse a mi pequeño hermano. Quise dudar al respecto, pero mi cuerpo simplemente no me lo permitió, sabía lo que ocurría, aquel hombre a quien siempre vislumbre como el más valiente y fuerte era más frágil de lo que esperaría y eso no era algo malo, pues en aquel momento mientras era yo quien lo abrazaba en consuelo me di cuenta que todos aquellos pensamientos que alguna vez tuve sobre si realmente le importábamos a papá me abandonaron, liberándome de la pesada carga en mi corazón. Papá amaba a mi pequeño hermano quien acababa de nacer, amaba a mi madre y me amaba a mí, nos amaba con tanta fuerza que no podía evitar llorar desconsoladamente ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada cuando estábamos heridos y quizás, de la misma forma en la que lloró mientras se aferraba a mi madre lo había hecho el día que tuvo que dejarnos para cumplir su misión. Aquello calentó mi cuerpo como si quien estuviese recibiendo el abrazo fuese yo y al mismo tiempo una pequeña pero persistente duda se coló en mi mente. Papá nos ama, de eso no cabe duda, y ama tanto a mamá que la sola idea de perderla fue desgarradora para él, entonces ¿Qué pasaría si mamá no estuviese? Aquellos pensamientos me hicieron sentir culpable, no por la idea de que mi madre pudiese morir en un periodo cercano, sabía bien que mamá era lo suficientemente testadura para vivir mucho más tiempo que cualquiera, sino más bien ante la idea de que si en algún momento mamá le faltase a papá quizás el simplemente no lo soportaría…quizás su ferviente y cálido amor podrían llevarlo a un remolino de dolor del cual no podría salir. Aquello me aterro, sin embargo, preferí ignóralo pues sabia que eso no podría ocurrir. Mamá estaba bien y nosotros también, así que papá también lo estaba. _

.

.

.

O eso creía. ¿En que momento todo se torno de esta manera? ¿Cuándo la felicidad se convirtió en amargura? ¿Cuándo el amor se convirtió en carga? Mire a mi alrededor sin poder procesar lo que acababa de suceder, luego mis manos llenas de aquel liquido rojo incapaz de saber a quién pertenecía. Preguntándome si era mía ante el insoportable dolor que sentía en mi pecho o de mi pequeño hermano bajo de mi…o de la mujer quien con una dulce sonrisa decía palabras inaudibles para mis oídos.

-Mamá… yo…

Trate de decir incapaz de separar mis manos de la katana que sostenía firmemente.

-Gracias Sarada… por mantener tu promesa.

Finalmente la logre escuchar decir sintiendo como los sentidos regresaban a mí. La vi caer cuando mis adoloridas manos liberaron el mango del arma, escuché a mi pequeño hermano gritar desconsoladamente tras percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo y finalmente lo vi a él.

-Papá.

Logre pronunciar cuando nuestros sharingan se encontraron.

-Perdón…

Aquella disculpa no supe de quien vino; de mí, de él o de alguien más.


End file.
